The Hobbit- An Unexpected Companion
by Undead Fangirlsama
Summary: Waking up as a puppy was not how I had thought I'd wake up. Waking up to having my head stroked by Bilbo Baggins is a completely different matter. Oh, well, what am I going to do? Like really? I always wondered what it was like to be a dog. Who says wizards are the only ones to meddle? Time for a bit of fun. (Sorry I suck at summaries. I don't own anything by my OC and her cousins)
1. Stranger than Fiction

"I hate you!" I shouted as I glared at my mother and sister. My eyes were full of tears and I wanted to cry but I wouldn't, my stubborn pride wouldn't let me.

"Madison..." My mother warned but I didn't listen, I just turned around and ran up to my room. My door was slammed shut before I launched face first onto my twin sized bed and cried.

A stupid argument, that's all it was and I knew it. I didn't like admitting I was wrong and I wouldn't allow myself to be even when it came to my mum and older sister.

"Dammit Maddie..." I whispered as I finally let the tears roll down my cheeks. "You're always hurting people... You'd be better off dead."

That night, I cried myself to sleep, ignoring the sound of my mum stomping around the house and the worried pacing outside my door that alerted me of my sisters presence.

That night, was the last night in I spent with my family before disaster struck.

When I woke up, it wasn't to the warm light from the rising sun on the Alberta prairies, no, it was from the burning heat of a fire. The house was engulfed and I saw stuck on the top floor.

Panic rocketed through me as my thoughts went to my family.

"Madison!" My mums terrified scream rang out and I started. They'd be safe, Mum and Aisilynn would be safe as they were on the bottom floor. Now all I had to do was get myself out, just fucking perfect.

"Now or never..." I muttered as I glanced at the door. I knew there would be a blast but it was the only chance. With my mind made up I did what I thought best and I opened the door.

That was all I remember before everything turned black. A male voice whispered through my head.

**_"You'll do them some good child. Show them the right path."_**

**The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion**

When I woke up, I had the sun shining in my face and a blanket wrapped around me. I sighed contently, nestling into the blanket to see if I could sleep a little longer when I heard a very light pair of food steps.

They stopped not far from where I lay and I opened my eyes only to shut them again when I got blinded.

_"God awful sun. Too bright!"_ I growled and froze when I heard what came out. My words had come out as a mix of a growl and a whimper that my cousins dog would have probably made. What surprised me more was the hand that stroked my head. Well not my head per say. No this hand stroked a dogs head and it's semi-fluffy ears. My eyes snapped open as I tried to stand up only to get entangled in the blanket bundled around me and falling flat on muzzle.

_"This can't be real!"_ Again it came out as a whine instead of words and I was struggling to stand up.

"Easy girl! Easy!" A male voice said and I froze as a pair of hands gently picked me up and held me close as I looked into the face of a very familiar curly, blonde haired man with pointed ears.

"There you go. You're alright." He said soothingly as one of his hands maneuvered to stroke my head. I just stared wide eyes at him. Bilbo Baggins, the fucking Bilbo Baggins, was stroking my head.

_Can't be him, he's Martin Freeman. He is not a short hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Man this is one very fucked up dream…_ I thought numbly as I looked at the pointy eared man. I blinked a few times before I carefully pointed my nose towards his face and sniffed. He smelled funny. Not like he hadn't bathed in days but a different smell. Like earth and pipe tobacco like my grandfather in British Columbia would have.

"Well aren't you a cute little lady." He said with a fond smile and I barked.

_"I AM NOT CUTE!"_ I shouted but he didn't seem to get it as he just laughed.

"I'm glad you seem to be doing better. I was worried you would die on me." He stroked behind my ear and I don't care about my dignity at this point, it felt good. My tongue lolled out to the side as I leaned into the hobbit's fingers.

Through hooded eyes I noticed we were in his living room, or at least the room the dwarves had been in when they had sung their sorrowful song. I can still remember the all the lyrics to that and many of my other favorite songs from the three movies. It's weird that I can remember lyrics and beats better than anything else. Probably comes from being a dancer.

"Like that don't you girl?" He asked as he looked at me with amusement. "Your such a sweetheart. Whoever dumped you in that snow pile was mean."

Snow bank? I wondered and that's when I remembered the fire. I remember the burning pain from the blast and the panic. My eyes widened as I realized something.

_"Oh god…"_ I whined fearfully as I realized what had happened. _"I can't be dead. I can't this is all a bad dream and I have to wake up."_

I began to struggle as I tried to get out of Bilbo's arms. The blanket was still around me and I was thrashing about to escape.

_"Bad dream. Bad dream. Bad dream."_ I kept muttering. Finally Bilbo released me and I fell to the floor and hit it with a yelp.

_Ow…_ I thought before I was freeing myself from the blanket and bolting from the room (albeit unsteadily). I nearly slammed into a few things in my attempt to get away but I manage with only a slight bruise to the appendage that I had no control over. As soon as I found myself a place to hide I saw scrambling to hide myself in the small space.

"Girl?! Where are you? Come on! I'm not going to hurt you!" Bilbo called and I just stayed hidden with my nose pressed into my side. I could feel my tail but I wasn't sure I'd be using it for a while. Walking straight seemed more important at the moment, thank you very much.

Bilbo's voice came from different area's of the house as he searched for me. It was rather amusing when I looked back on it.

When the hobbit finally did find me he seemed relieved and tried to get me to come out on my own.

"Come on girl. You can't stay in there all day." He murmured as he was on his hands and knees to look at me. I just glared back with a look of "I'd like to see you make."

_"I'll come out when shit starts getting explained. Why the fuck am I in the Hobbit?"_ My words were nothing more than a growl and a small bark that couldn't have scared a kitten. I may not have been a die hard fan of the movies and books but I still enjoyed them with a passion. The idea and theme behind it was pretty cool too.

"Don't growl at me, you're the one hiding under my counter." He retorted and I gave him a look. "Oh don't look at me like that."

I would have giggled if I could. Bilbo Baggins, respectable hobbit in Hobbiton, was talking with a dog.

"How am I- Oh that could work!" Bilbo exclaimed before he was standing up to grab something off the counter above me and then reappearing in my view with a very delicious looking biscuit in hand. This was the same moment my stomach decided to growl like a hungry lion.

Bilbo chuckled. "I'd imagine you're hungry. Why don't you come out and I'll give it to you?"

Weighing my options (and my sanity) I decided it was probably best to steal the biscuit and then return to my self denial (or whatever you want to call it). I wasn't frightened of Bilbo, on the contrary he was one of the characters I loved for his strength when it mattered. After all, he did so much to help the group.

"I'm going to have to name you at this rate or your name will just be 'Girl'." Bilbo chuckled as I eyed the biscuit in his hand. Sighing, I finally uncurled enough so I could wiggle out of my hiding spot. I marveled afterwards that my lanky and fluffy form had been able to even fit in there.

"There you go, now to figure out a name for you. Hm…" Bilbo trailed off in his thoughts and I saw my chance to take the food out of his hand. Mindful of the teeth I now possessed I carefully liked the biscuit right out of his hand (though it was more like I inhaled it out) and proceeded to munch on my prize.

"How about Gideon." He suggested.

_"Are you fucking serious?"_ I asked but it just came out as a small growl.

"Daisy?" Again I looked at him blankly.

"Margret?"

_"You have to be joking."_

"No, you most definitely aren't a Margret."

_"I'd think so too."_

"Tahlulla?"

_"Can that be considered a name?"_

"Tulip?"

_"I thought we decided earlier I wasn't a flower."_

"Sunflower?"

_"Dude, that's still a flower! Hey, isn't that Sunstreakers other nickname? Hehe cuz would laugh her ass off if she knew I was thinking that right now."_

"Jynx?"

_"Aisilynn's nickname; next!"_

"Precious?"

_"Sorry but I'm not that creeps gold ring. That's still in the goblin tunnels of the Misty Mountains… I hope."_

"Treeblossom?"

_"I know you're a hobbit but seriously! Enough with the plants!"_

"Carrottop?"

_"Hey! That's offensive to all redheads!"_

"Petunia?"

_"That's it!"_ With that I tackled the hobbit who squeaked in surprise to fall back onto his back with me sitting on his chest with a triumphant bark.

"Hey now! There will be none of that!" Bilbo said as he shoved me off. I looked at him pointedly.

"Hm… What about Ambush?" He asked as he looked me over. In the future I'd understood the actual reason behind him naming me this, but for now I liked it. With a bark I lolled my tongue out happily and though my tail didn't wag, I know there was a happy look on my face.

"Ambush it is then. Now what am I going to do with you?" Bilbo asked as he scratched behind my right ear. I leaned into it with little embarrassment. It's not like anyone knew who I was.

"I can't possibly keep you, I've never owned a pet in my life!" He said and I opened my closed eyes to look at him pleadingly. Add to the effect I whined a little and nudged his face.

"Oh alright! I'll keep you!" He laughed and I leaned back to look him in the face.

"You, my little black rose," Bilbo stroked down my nose at this. "Are not like other dogs. A very special one indeed."

_"You have no idea, Bilbo Baggins, how special I am."_ If it could have been heard, my words would have whispered back at the hobbit in front of me.

_"...Wait one second... WHO YOU CALLING A BLACK ROSE!"_

**The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion**

I yawned as I lazily got up the next morning. Bilbo had feed me after he'd christened me Ambush. Apparently it's also a type of rose only found in the Shire. A mostly black rose with red stripes on the peddles and a small number of white spots. Once I saw what I looked like I had to admit it was cute.

It turns out I had got turned into a Bernese mountain dog, but it doesn't end there. Oh no, whoever came up with this put me in the body of a young pup. I couldn't have been more than three months old and covered in very fluffy fur. I had a white stripe down my nose with red markings on either side. The white then ran on my chest and belly., my front legs were covered in red fur up until about my ankles where they were once again white like socks while the rest of me was all black.

The sun was once again shining though the window as I lay in front of the fire. I couldn't hear Bilbo so I took what time I had to think back on my current situation.

I still wasn't sure what was going on and with the pain I now sported from where I had stumbled into the table leg yesterday proved I couldn't be asleep. All my rational thought's had left me and I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I could try and communicate with Bilbo but then who knows what would happen. I'd always wondered what it would be like to live as a dog and look what happened. Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, a girl.

_This is so fucked up. _I sighed as I got up and padded over to where I could jump onto the table to peek through the window in the living room. Outside, white snow covered the ground in deep mounds as the sun gave off a warming light and made the snow sparkle. As I had learned from looking around Bilbo's house, the Quest for Erebor had yet to occur and since there was snow outside I didn't think it would be happening for a while.

"Ambush! Get off the table!" Bilbo's voice shouted from the door and I toppled off it in surprise landing with a thump on the floor. Bilbo hurried over to me while I whined rather pathetically if I say so myself.

_"Stupid, clumsy body!" _I grouched as I shakily got to my feet. Bless hobbits and their furniture for being short or that would have hurt a heck of a lot more.

"Oh Ambush..." Bilbo sighed as he picked me up. Even though I was still a puppy, I was still pretty big compared to Bilbo and it looked like rather odd to see him totting me around in his arms like a cat.

_"Wouldn't happen if you stopped sneaking up on me my burglar friend." _I snickered as I licked his cheek. Your probably wondering about my sanity and I admit that even for me it's weird, but it seems to make Bilbo smile. I can't say I'll be sleeping on his bed anytime soon though, not that he offered yesterday. He had just laid out some blankets for me in front of the fire and told me to stay. I just watched him leave before laying my head on my paws and drifting off to sleep with the hope that I'd wake up in my own bed in the morning, as you can see, that hadn't worked.

"Come on Ambush," Bilbo placed me back on my paws and I padded after him as we headed towards the coat rack. He picked up his coat and put it on along with a rather adorable looking blue scarf before opening the door to Bag End. I blinked as the snow blinded me. "Looks like the pantry is getting a little low on food."

I carefully followed after Bilbo, curiosity and caution coming to the fore front of my mind as I trudged though the deep snow. Remembering how my cousins dog's, Shadow Storm and Ironhide had bounded through the snow when they were puppies. Deciding to take a note from their book, I decide to hop in Bilbo's food prints, his large feet making suitable landing and launching pads as I followed him. Bilbo looked back at me to chuckle a few times as his eyes sparked with amusement and happiness. I was just thankful for the padded paws and thick fur that kept me warm as a breeze picked up a bit of snow ahead of us.

Bilbo shivered and I quickened my pace so I was bounding in front of him as we went down the hill. Ever hobbit hole we past, the residents would greet Bilbo, then either laugh, smile, or look completely baffled as I'd bound back to change course where Bilbo would turn as I had no idea where we were going.

"Ambush!" Bilbo shouted as I had once again gone in the wrong direction. I turned and bounded back looking at him with my tongue hanging out. This was kinda fun, I'd have to work on the tail tomorrow. Bilbo stroked my head before starting to walk again. This continued a few more times before we finally reached the small market where a few hobbit's were buying odds and ends while looking over what was offered. I stuck close to Bilbo this time, not wanting to wander too far as I had no idea if I could find my way back and due to having a rather anti-social trend of avoiding people when unnecessary.

"Mummy! Look! Doggy!" A young female voice shouted and I turned to stare at a small hobbit girl who was tugging on her mother's skirt while she pointed at me. Said woman turned around and looked at where I sat beside Bilbo's feet as he purchased some vegetables. Bilbo looked back at where the little girl was and chuckled before patting my head. The woman smiled and looked at Bilbo before asking him if her daughter could pet me. Bilbo just laughed and knelt down motioning the girl over. "Why of course! She's a good girl aren't you Ambush?"

I got stroked on my head as the little girl came over and gently stroked my head. I gave grinned a little and licked her nose gently, making her giggle and I gave a rather happy little bark, that again, wouldn't have scared a kitten. The mother laughed as her daughter continued to stroke my head. I didn't pay attention to the two older hobbit's and the vendor as I looked after the girl.

"Pretty Ambush." She said with an adorable smile. She was missing a front tooth and as I looked at her I couldn't help but melt. I always found myself more comfortable around children then those my age and older unless they were family or friends.

"Maggie, time to go sweet heart." The mother said as she grabbed her daughters hand and gave me a pat on the head as well. I gave 'Maggie' one more lick on the nose as a goodbye before the girl and her mother had disappeared into the much more crowded market place.

_"How long was she stroking my head?" _I asked myself before looking behind me. Bilbo wasn't in sight. _"Fuck, take your eyes off them and hobbit's disappear on you!" _

With a new found panic I quickly started to search for my new found friend. I darted though legs as I tried to find him but when I wasn't finding him fast enough my panic started to take hold. With even more vigor, I went faster then before. With still no luck I was really starting to worry. I accidentally bumped into an older hobbit who shouted out.

"Damned mutt!" He said in anger and I waited as he got ready to kick me but another familiar voice interrupted him.

"Come now, who would kick a cute puppy like you?"

I was scooped up into my saviors arms and I stared wide eyed at Bofur as he held me protectively in his arms. The very familiar dwarf held me in his arms as if I was nothing more than a child, though considering the fan fictions I had read about the group's journey I didn't doubt for one moment that I weighted nothing but a babe to any of the dwarves, especially at my current size. Bofur's kind smile turned slightly sour as he looked at the mean hobbit who had been about ready to kick me.

"This is none of your business dwarf." The hobbit hissed and I growled at him.

"Damned beast!" The hobbit said before he was off to who knows where. Once the hobbit was gone I looked back at Bofur who was smiling down at me.

"Ain't ya a lovely lass?" He asked while I was still stuck on the fact that _Bofur _was in the Shire. Why was he in the Shire before the event's of Erebor? I didn't know and I kinda wanted too. Again he'd been one of my favourite characters up there with Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin. "Where's yer owner?"

Bofur looked around the market as I did from my higher vantage point but I still couldn't see Bilbo.

"Well, how's about ya come with me til yer owner comes lookin' fer ya lass?" Bofur asked with a smile and I gave a puppy grin which causing him to laugh before he started walking towards a stall not far from where I had encountered the mean hobbit. Behind the bench was Bombur, Bifur, Dwalin and Thorin. I gaped. Five of them were here in the Shire?

"Bofur, what in Durin's name are you doing with that?" Thorin asked as Bofur walked behind the bench and placed me on a clear space beside what they were selling. I simply sat on my haunches with a doggy grin as I cocked my head to the side looking cutely at them.

"Keepin' her til her owner shows up." Bofur answered truthfully and the other dwarves besides Bifur sighed. I was examining each of them, especially Bifur who I knew little of. Yes, he was intimidating with an axe in his head but seriously, he didn't look like he had a hazy or clouded look in his eyes. In fact he reminded me more of a badger that I'd once seen in BC as he walked over and stroked my head. Bifur then backed up to say something in Khuzdul and sign something at his cousin.

"A hobbit was about to kick the lass! Ah couldn't just leave her there!" Bofur defended and I coked my head to the opposite side, using the muscles in my ears as I put them up in attention cutely.

_"Come on! This has to win you over!" _I whined a little and I was surprised when Dwalin reached over and stroked my head. I leaned into his touch once he scratched behind my ear. I swear that spot should be banned. I'll be nothing but a puddle of puppy goo at this rate.

A sweet thing isn't she?" Bombur asked as he held out a small biscuit for me. I looked at the biscuit then Bombur who held it a little closer. Tentatively, I reached for it, gently taking it from like I did Bilbo before I ate it. A rumbling laugh came from Dwalin and Thorin.

"Ambush! Ambush where are you girl!" Bilbo's voice called and I turned my head around to see Bilbo looking around the market desperately. The dwarves had gone still, actually expecting an ambush but the tension eased a little when I barked a few times in reply. Bilbo turned towards us all with a sigh of relief. A look of joy on his face as he hurried over though a little cautiously at the sight of the dwarves.

"Ambush! Thank Aule I found you! I thought you wandered off!" He said as he dropped his baskets and scooped me of the bench.

"I'm so sorry if she cause you any trouble!" Bilbo apologized as he looked at the five dwarves that he'd later go on adventure with. "I found her a few days ago in a snow bank and this is the first time I've taken her outside! I hadn't thought she'd wander off on me when I wasn't looking!"

_"Hey! I didn't wander off on you! You wandered off on me! I nearly had a panic attack cause of you Master Burglar!" _I yipped at Bilbo but he didn't understand my protest.

Bofur chuckled while the others looked a little confused. "The little lass was no trouble at all but I'd watch her if I was you, I just barely managed to save her from getting kicked by a rather grumpy looking hobbit a few minutes ago."

"Oh dear," Bilbo said as he held me tighter and I gave a few coughs in an attempt to get the hobbit to slacken his choke hold. Bilbo released it a little and I thanked god for it. Bilbo looked at the dwarves in front of him before down at me and back at the five, then the table of stuff they were selling. It was an assortment of things from weapons on one table (they could try but I doubt that they'd have much luck with those), a few backed goods, some jewelry, and toys along with some wooden flutes. There was even a few rather nice looking scarves and clasps that would have looked nice if you put them together.

_"Oh I like that one." _I muttered as my eyes landed on a rather beautiful blue scarf that reminded me a lot of my sisters bandanna with it's purple markings. As if reading my mind Bilbo seemed to have picked what he wanted.

"I think I'll take that scarf there, and that rose clasp." I looked up at Bilbo in bewilderment. Why would he get those?

"What?" Bofur asked, blinking at BIlbo who huffed and again motioned to the scarf and the rather beautiful black rose clasp not far from it.

"The clasp and scarf, I'd like to purchase them. My thanks for keeping my black rose from getting hurt. I think they'd suit Ambush rather well don't you?" Bilbo asked and Thorin and Dwalin raised their eyebrows. Bifur looked between me and the two items before saying something to the others.

"Four silvers for the clasp and scarf." Bofur said with a smile and Bilbo nodded placing me back on my precious spot as he fished out some silver coins and handed them to Bombur. Grabbing what he'd bought, Bilbo put the scarf around my neck, tying it loosely as he put the clasp on it. Thorin 'tsk'ed at what Bilbo did before the dwarf came over and redid it.

"If you tie it like that, she'll lose both those before you get home." Thorin said before he stroked my head. My tongue lolled again as I gave him my doggy smile.

"How come her tail's not wagging?" Bofur asked as he looked at me and I would have blushed if I could have. I had a little control over those motor functions and hadn't had time to practice.

"I don't know... Come to think of it I don't think she's wagged it once." Bilbo said as he looked at me with worry. I looked at him before looking at my tail. I could feel it, so with a new little prayer, I tried to see if I could get it to move. It moved a little and for some reason I decided to humor them and tried to bite it. I actually caught my tail and yelped as I released it in a bit of pain. Guess I wouldn't be doing that again, it hurt!

Chuckles erupted from around me and I looked up again before I was getting stroked again on the head then down my back.

"Well we better be off before Lobelia catches up with us. Dreadful cousin, thank you again for watching Ambush." With that Bilbo picked me up and put me on the ground again before picking up his baskets and turning.

"Halfling," Thorin called and Bilbo paused. "What is your name?"

Bilbo turned and I grinned to myself as the two looked each other in the eyes. "Bilbo Baggins,"

"Well, Master Baggins, I hope we get to meet again soon." Bilbo gave them all a smile before walking off with me right on his heels. I paused when we were a few meters away, looking at the dwarves who were watching us then at Bilbo who also paused when he noticed I wasn't following.

"Ambush?" He asked and I looked at him before the group. Right then and there, I threw my head back, my parting howl ringing through the Shire as it echoed. My eyes returned to the group who were looking a little astonished.

_"Til we meet again guys!" _I barked farewell before bounding after Bilbo who looked rather amused at my odd antics.

This was when I decided, that I, Madison Rose Redfox, Ambush, would do everything in my power, to protect the Company of fifteen very unlikely characters. As it was, it would be two years before I ever saw them again. And two years to prepare myself and Bilbo for it.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading guys and gals! Let me know what you think of An Unexpected Companion!_**

**_HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3_**

**_~Star Traveler_**


	2. It Begins

**It Begins- April 27, 2941**

"Well Ambush, the garden look's splendid this year doesn't it?" Bilbo asked me as he sat on his bench outside of his door. I lay at his feet lifting my head to bark at him, wagging my tail as I looked at him. Bilbo seemed to enjoy talking with me, rambling on about whatever came to mind. I'd heard tons about the hobbits in Hobbiton. Even know I could barely stand Lobelia after all the times she'd come around, every time she came around it was a standing rule that Bilbo would drag me into another room after she'd say something rude to Bilbo. I swear he gained quite a bit of muscle over the years of dragging me to his bed room where he'd lock me in till Lobelia would leave.

"You know the Ambush's are looking marvelous this year." Bilbo said and I barked a laugh as Bilbo chuckled.

_"Beautiful but dangerous!" _I cheered, barking a few times before I was standing and putting my feet on the bench so I could lick Bilbo's face. He laughed as he pushed me away and I curled back up at his feet.

With two years past I had definitely grown from the small fuzzball puppy to a slightly taller than normal, adult Bernese Mountain Dog. Bilbo stood about three foot four and I stood about two six at my shoulder and my head reached three two. My coat wasn't as shaggy as most of the breeds but it was still long. Bilbo ended up buying a brush for my fur and I rather enjoy it when he brushes it. I fully understand Ironhides affection for getting brushed now.

Over the last two years I'd also found a way to Bilbo. It's a game really, one my older cousins taught me and how I put it to use here. I'd started off with tackling Bilbo when he least expect it, then when he knew I saw coming. Again I could understand someone, that someone being the cousins I thought were crazy, Morgan and Jessica, would take that to heart though if I told them. Their actions had made me good at sensing danger and dodging to avoid before turning around and throttling whoever started it.

Bilbo's dodging hadn't become his only skill. Two words for you; Frying Pans. Scare mother fucking frying pans. I swear I'll never look at them the same again. I remember reading a fan fiction once about Bilbo and frying pans. I'd thought it was hilarious. Now, I'm wondering my own sanity as I _encourage_ Bilbo's use of the frying pan. If anything I'm at least preparing him a little for when someone else can teach him how to use Sting.

_"I promise Bilbo, whatever comes, I will protect you. Trolls, orcs, wargs, goblins and even that damned dragon. I'll protect everyone I can." _I swore, looking up at the hobbit who just looked down at me with a loving look as he reached down and patted my head before leaning back and closing his eyes as he smoked his pipe. A few moment's later I looked up to hear the sound of fabric moving and nearly silent feet moving not far from us. A hobbit would have been even harder to hear but I got good at listening to Bilbo's feet moving around. I even got good at pin pointing direction with it.

So with the unknown person standing in front of our gate, I opened my golden eyes (quite literally, they'd changed colour too) to look at a familiar meddling wizard with a rather peeved glare. More for my own amusement than actual reason.

_"Sneaky wizard, but you can't sneak up on one who has to keep up with quieter hobbits. I won't let Bilbo know yet, this will be amusing enough for me." _I nearly jumped out of my skin when Gandalf looked at me with amusement and a chiding glare before winking. I then watched with a very amused grin as Bilbo opened his eyes to find Gandalf standing in front of him.

"Good morning," Bilbo said hesitantly and I watched the amused grin on Gandalf's face grow a little.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you stating that this is simply a morning to be good on?"

I giggled wagging my tail as I looked at poor Bilbo who looked lost. I had been too the first time I ever hear that line.

_"Trick question Bilbo." _I said and again Gandalf looked at me after I spoke. I narrowed my eyes on him.

_"Uh oh, this ain't good." _I muttered and again Gandalf looked amused with me. The fact he wasn't jumping at the chance to say something to Bilbo at least soothed my nerves a little.

_"I'll talk with you down by the Brandywine. I don't want Bilbo to know." _I promised as Bilbo finally came up with his answer.

"All of them at once, I suppose." Bilbo's face frowned a bit and couldn't help but feel that same feeling of protection. Yep, I'd die for that little hobbit if I have to keep him alive. Two years with him had me growing attached to him, more so than I thought I would.

Gandalf 'hmm'ed at Bilbo's answer and I chuckled. Standing up with a stretch. I padded over to the fence and propped myself up on it, making it so I was nearly eye level with the wizard who just watched me.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked, a little uneasily while Gandalf looked him over.

_"You, my dear hobbit, just found yourself an adventure." _Forgetting momentarily that the wizard, I went right back into my peanut gallery comments as I got down from the fence and walked back over to sit beside Bilbo.

"That remains to be seen," Gandalf said looking at me in amusement again.

_"You know more of this don't you. More than I do at least. Your too calm about my offside comments." _Again I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." I snorted at Bilbo's stunned face.

_"Hook, line and sinker." _I giggled as Bilbo looked at Gandalf like he'd lost his marbles. I don't think you could get him this surprised unless you told him Otho and Lobelia had decided they didn't want Bag End anymore.

"An adventure?" Bilbo asked. "No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures."

Bilbo got up and I nuzzled his hand to get him to stroke my head when I noticed how tense he was. A trick I learned a few months.

"Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Makes you late for dinner." After stroking my head Bilbo went to get his mail as I rolled my eyes.

_"That's why their called adventures. Their not supposed to be comfortable, their supposed to be exciting. Your's, mind you, will probably scare the wits out of you, ya frying pan wielding hobbit." _Again was again enjoying my own commentary. It had been my only amusement when I couldn't talk to anyone. Beside's no one could get mad at me any more for my commenting.

I watched as Bilbo grew more agitated by Gandalf's presence and I sighed.

_"I'll meet you at the Bridge as soon as Bilbo will let me out of the house. I have questions for you Gandalf." _I said pointedly and when Bilbo wasn't looking the wizard nodded at me.

"Well, come along Ambush." Bilbo called and I got up and walked over to him. "Well, good morning."

_"Yeah the wizard's not going to let you go that easily." _Gandalf glared at me this time and I just sent him a cheeky look from behind Bilbo.

"To think that I should have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door!." Gandalf's voice held a little surprise.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo's disbelief as he stopped half way up the stairs while I went to sit by the door.

_"You heard him." _I rolled my eyes again.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins."

_"You'll be thankful for that change later." _I quipped. Gandalf looked ready to clobber me with his staff at that moment. I huffed. _"Fine, no more commentary from the peanut gallery. Continue boys."_

There was that glare again. Oh boy, by the end of this trip I'd be surprised if the wizard wasn't the one to kill.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandal means... Me." Gandalf finished lamely and I snickered.

_"And that is so obvious is it? Oh alright I'll shut up. You can't really blame me, I've been doing this for so long to keep sane I now understand Morgan and Ben's affection for commentary." _I ended up getting glared at again and I kept wondering how Bilbo could miss it.

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf, the Wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks?." Bilbo asked and I nodded.

_"The very same, it's cause of him Morgan and Jessie decided to play with fireworks. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to let_ my _cousins near fireworks?_"My commentary went unanswered this time as I looked at Bilbo.

"Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Oh, No idea you were still in business." I had to suppress my laughter now. Gandalf looked scandalized and I chuckled softly.

_"Even for Bilbo that was a little up front. He's only like this when he's nervous." _I said as Bilbo stuttered over his words. Truly my friend looked as ready to bolt as he had the first time I'd seen the movies. It was rather hilarious to see it up close

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me..." I giggled again. "Even if it's only my fireworks. Yes, well that's decided."

_"You, Gandalf the Grey, are going to be in for one very pissed of frying pan wielding Baggins when you return with those dwarves. I hope you know what hell you'll bring upon us all." _I stated, with a wolfiish grin (pun intended my good ladies and gents).

"It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." There was the twinkle of amusement in Gandalf's eyes and I giggled again.

_"Amusing for both of us when their not nearly getting killed." _

"Inform the who? What? No! No! N- Wait." Protesting wouldn't help and I just wished I could at least tell Bilbo that everything would be alright. Though then again that would be a lie and mum told me I should never lie. Wait one moment what's this then? I'm hiding from them. Could that be considered lying? No, no it can't because I haven't actually talked with anyone to lie. I just never _expressed _the full truth.

"We do not want any adventures around here. Thank you. Come along Ambush, inside." I was still sitting by the door and Bilbo was bellow on the steps so I sat up and watched with amusement as Bilbo continued is worried speech. "I suggest you try over the hill, or across the water."

Bilbo paused before saying 'Good morning' once more and letting us both in. I barked over my shoulder at Gandalf. _"The bridge Gandalf! I'll be there as soon as I can escape my anxious friend!"_

As soon as my body was clear of the door Bilbo had it shut, looking relieved as he sighed. His eyes turned to me with a small smile as he stroked my head and I leaned into it.

_"You will find friends at the end of this Quest, Bilbo, friends that will be very dear to you." _I said in a whisper as I looked up at my hobbit friend.

My ears perked up when I heard the tell tale sign of the mark being put on the door and I lifted my ears and turned my head to gaze at said door.

Bilbo went to look out the window but quickly startled, pulling me along with him by my scarf as he dragged me away from the door. I quickly took the chance to regain my breathe once the rather strong hobbit had released me.

"Beware of wizards Ambush, that one is a good example." Bilbo told me as he lead me towards the kitchen. "They'll drag you off on adventure before you can blink. Nasty things, though I suppose you wouldn't mind them. You run all over Hobbiton doing Yavanna know's what."

_"Oi! What else do you expect! I have to learn how to hunt one way or another! And develop a new way to fight like this! What else was I supposed to do for two years? I am not walking all the way to Erebor without being able to go so long on my paws! I'll get blisters!" _My complaining wasn't heard by anyone though this time around. Bilbo quickly made himself a cup of tea before heading to the living room as I had deemed it. I quickly sat myself down on my blankets and faced Bilbo. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's the matter girl?" Bilbo asked and I looked at the door before barking. He looked rather anxious before sighing.

_"Yes, let the dog out, she has important business to discuss with our esteemed wizard." _I said with a roll of my eyes as Bilbo stood up from his chair and went to the door and let me out.

"I'm going to have to figure out a way to give you a dog door of your own." He muttered and I barked as I ran and jumped over the fence before running off in the direction of the Brandywine river. I'd fully mapped my way around Hobbiton after my own little adventures, and as such I knew which way was the fastest to get to the bridge to meet with Gandalf. I nearly plowed into Hamfest Gamgee in my rush and though most other hobbits would have been growling at me, Hamfest and Bell had learned long ago that it was just a normal thing that I be running everywhere I went. I rather like both of them and I adored Bells treats that she gave me when she came over.

I'd grown to have no shame anymore in what I did or didn't do as a dog. It wasn't like anyone knew I was human... Well till now anyways.

I spotted a certain wizard not far from the Brandywine as I approached and I slowed a little to a trot before a walk. At hearing my rather loud approach Gandalf turned, a rather amused and gentle look on his face. When he wasn't glaring he could be quite the grandfather figure.

I sat on my haunches a bit from him, watching him as I ran through my options again. I could talk with him and get my answers, leave now and use Bilbo as a buffer but risk my secret, or I could just ignore him and again risk my identity. Apparently I only really had one path unless i want to be the royal fur skin rug.

"You, Miss Ambush, are very far from home." He finally said, looking me in the eye with a kind smile.

_"A curious question to that, how do you know where my home is?" _I asked curiously and a bit wearily.

"Old men know old men my dear. Many of the deities that come with the fictional worlds you read about or even watch on your tellies like to pick and choose from your world quite often. Some even reside there waiting for their chosen ones to try and their own worlds." I blinked at this, it wasn't what I had been expecting at all.

_"You mean to tell me that Primus, Unicron, and the Valar have been hiding among us on Earth?"_ The is the astounded tone in my voice caused the wizard before me to chuckle.

"To a point yes, many have various copies of themselves watching over different versions of the same world. I may not know what is to come on this Quest, but I know that the intervention of the Valar and you being here is not something to be taken lightly." I cocked my head to the side in thought.

_"Will you tell them of who I really am?" _I asked tentatively. Gandalf shook his head before crouching down so he was about even level with my head.

"How can I tell them who you are when I myself have no idea who you are my dear?" I giggled at that, it was true, Gandalf didn't know my name.

_"No ones known my real name in two years. It's nice to be able to talk with someone again. I never thought I'd miss it having someone answer what I say, though at least no one expects an answer from me when I've drifted off into my thoughts." _I said aloud more to myself then Gandalf who chuckled and stroked my head.

_"Gotta be careful with that,"_ I warned jokingly. _"You'll have a pile of goo in no time." _

Gandalf chuckled again before we went into a comfortable silence as we both navigated our thoughts.

_"Gandalf?" _I asked nervously. He'd said he didn't know about what was to come and I was worried myself. _"Would you like me to tell you what is to come?"_

This time the wizard looked at me deeply before replying, weighing his options. "No, child, I do not think I want you to tell me. It would most likely be safer for both of us. Plus, I do wish to see how this plays out for myself."

There was that amused look I was looking for! I nodded my head in agreement before looking back towards Bagshot Row and Bag End. My home here. I couldn't lose Bilbo now. I'd grown to find him a wonderful friend even if he didn't know he had such an intelligent on with him. I looked back at Gandalf.

_"Could I at least warn you of when we really will need your help?" _I asked and he nodded, a smile coming to his face.

"Of course my dear." He said and I grinned sticking my paw out for a shake.

_"Madison Rose Redfox, at your service Mr. Gandalf." _I said and he smiled right back at me.

"Maddie Rose, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said as he grasped my paw and shook it. "You best be returning to Bilbo, he'll be wondering where you are."

_"Bilbo is used to me running off for hours on end. He knows I will return sooner than later. When shall we be expecting you and the rest of the Company?" _I didn't feel like snarling at Dwalin because I accidentally though it was Lobelia coming over at the wrong time. Dwalin would probably growl back.

"Tomorrow evening, Maddie. I take it you know whom is coming?" I nodded again.

_"Yes, I just wanted to make sure I didn't growl at Dwalin thinking he's Lobelia. That woman is a pain in my ass. I could actually bite her and feel no remorse for what she and that husband of hers have put Bilbo through." _I said with a growl as my hackles rose at the though of Lobelia coming over.

"She can't be that bad." I looked at the wizard with a raised eye ridge.

_"Yeah, she is. Awful woman. Oh well, I better return to Bilbo before news spreads of you being seen at Bag End and Lobelia comes over to rant about Bilbo and I not being proper people to live in Bag End."_ Gandalf nodded in understanding, standing up with a bit of effort before I too stood up.

_"We await your arrival at Bag End, Master Meddler. Do try not to be late!" _I called as I turned and started on my way back home at a steady pace. I heard a scoff behind me before Gandalf replied.

"A wizard is never late! He's where he should be when he should be!"

I just grinned and continued on, feeling proud of myself for confronting _the Gandalf the Grey_.

**The Next Evening -**

_Oh boy, that smells good! _I though happily as I sat not far from Bilbo, waiting as he finished cooking his fish that he'd just picked up that morning from the market. As I had said to Gandlaf yesterday, Lobelia had appeared, and had nearly gotten that 'stick hand' of hers bitten off as she ranted and tried to make off with Bilbo's silverware.

Bilbo surprisingly had just held onto me by my scarf, holding me beside him as he politely told Lobelia to 'Shove off and keep your paws off my silverware'. It had been really amusing once she was gone. Bilbo seemed to have all but forgotten our encounter with Gandalf yesterday as he'd taken me with him today to see to the tenants on his land. He'd even picked up a rather nice bone from the butchers for me. I currently had it sitting in between my paws so I could munch on it.

"Well Ambush, the wizards disappeared and left us to our peace again. How about you and I go over and see some of my Took cousins tomorrow? I know quite a few of the fauntlings adore you." Bilbo asked as he sat down, rubbing my head before he started to eat his supper.

_"Sorry Bilbo but I doubt that will be happening. Poor dears will have to wait a while before they can ride on my back again like a pony." _That last sentence was a tab bit sarcastic as I grimaced at the thought of the faunt's pulling at my fur.

_"Dwalin should b- Speak of the devil!" _I thought with a hidden grin as the door bell to Bag End rang. Bilbo did not look impressed at the interruption of his supper.

"Oh bother, who ever could that be?" Bilbo asked with a growl as he stood up and I quickly started to locate where all the frying pans in the kitchen were. I didn't think even Dwalin's iron skull could take the brunt of Bilbo's frying pans.

"Too bad you can't get the door Ambush." Bilbo sighed and I looked over at him.

_"You wouldn't want me to let Dwalin in regardless, but then again you'll be more inclined to since you've already met him." _I said in a matter of fact tone before I followed my friend to the door where he opened it. Dwalin, as in the movie, stood with is back to the door. Battle axes seen as he looked out upon the Shire. Dwalin turned and I think both hobbit and dwarf were surprised to see each other.

"Uh- Master Dwarf! It- It's been a while..." Bilbo finished lamely as Dwalin continued to stare.

_"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?" _I barked at Dwalin who came out of his thoughts and his eyes settled on me sitting on my haunches there then to the scarf and clasp. With Dwalin's eyes on me, I stood up and walked over to him, sniffing him as I smelt the pipe-weed and a rather filthy dwarf that I remember smelling two years ago.

"'Ello lass," Dwalin rumbled as he crouched down and gently stroked my head. I barked before I licked his cheek, my own way of greeting as my tail wagged behind me, nearly hitting Bilbo with each 'whish'.

"Dwalin at your service Master Baggins. Pardon, the intrusion. It seems our wizard had not informed us of who exactly he'd been appointing to our company." Dwalin rumbled as he stood up, nearly towering over the shorter hobbit.

"Wizard? Oh that bloody git." Bilbo muttered before moving aside. "Do pardon my manners Master Dwalin, please come in. I wasn't expecting anyone this evening and you've caught me just as I was sitting down for supper."

_"I doubt my talk with Gandalf would have changed anything yesterday, it was too close to the time they arrived... Plus I never said anything about meeting them already to him. Like I said it would be amusing for both of us, well at least till he get's the brunt of Bilbo's frying pans." _I noted with a giggle.

"You weren't expecting anyone? The wizard said there would be food and drinks provided." Dwalin said and I noticed how Bilbo's hand tightened on the door. Oh yea, frying pans, your wielder is coming for you.

"He did, did he?"

_"And that is my cue to retreat to a better viewing point." _I thought before I was trotting off to go find my bone. Once it was retrieved, I made my way to my bed where I sat gnawing on it while I listened to Dwalin and Bilbo try to sort this mess out.

"And that is what I told him yesterday morning." Bilbo finished with a sigh.

"Aye, seems the wizards been keepin' things ta himself." Dwalin growled and I was eyeing the two. Oh yeah, poor Gandalf would have hell to pay.

_"I'm glad I'm not Gandalf right now. Should I warn him? Nah, I think this will be a good lesson for the old coot." _

"Well, I suppose I have thirteen dwarves to feed now don't I?" Bilbo asked, putting a small smile on his face as he looked at Dwalin. Dwalin looked surprised but didn't get even a word of protest in before Bilbo was ushering the burly dwarf further into his home. I just smiled at the rather confused looking dwarf as he passed.

_"Well, this has changed a bit. Wonder what else has changed." _I muttered as I went back to my bone, keeping my ears out for the two in Bag End as I awaited Balin's appearance. Again, there was that grand fatherly air about him like Gandalf. I would be careful around him, he was observant and probably notice something in my eyes or when I talk with Gandalf.

My thoughts were interrupted but Bilbo crying out and I was on my feet in seconds heading to the kitchen. My hackles only came down when I noticed Dwalin had been trying to make off with some food before Bilbo had smacked his hand with his frying pan.

"If your hungry you can eat my dinner, it should still be warm and I didn't get around to eating it and I probably won't as I get this ready." Bilbo said with a chiding tone as he motioned to where his fish was set out on the table. Dwalin looked hesitant so I just gave an annoyed bark before going back to my bone, I doubt I'd be getting anything else to eat while the dwarves were around...

_Maybe I could persuade Bofur or Bombur. Maybe even Bifur, he seemed to like me. _I thought as I looked to see what else I could get off my bone. At least in this form raw meat tasted as nearly as good as cooked.

Again the door bell rang and I watched as Dwalin came stomping through to get it. He scared the living daylight out of me then. I never thought him intimidating till that moment. You don't interrupt Dwalin when he's eating then. Bad for your health apparently. I would bet my scarf and clasp that it's the same with Bombur.

"Evenin' brother!" I heard Balin's familiar voice say before Dwalin's reply.

"By my beard! You've gotten wider and shorter than last we met!"

_"What a way to greet your brother! If I'd done that to Aisilynn my ears would have been boxed!" _I giggled before I stood up to see Balin. Balin raised his eye at the sight of me but smiled none the less as I padded up and sniffed him. Dwalin's hand stroked my head and my tongue lolled out as I sat on my haunches and gave Balin my paw in a way for a hand shake.

Balin laughed before bending over and taking my paw. "And who's this?"

"That's Master Baggins dog, Ambush, I think it's name is." Dwalin answered, I heard silent feet behind me and I turned to look at Bilbo. I barked before padding back to him.

"Her name is Ambush, and apparently stands for more than her just being a black rose. She loves to tackle you when your not looking." With this Bilbo looked at me and I barked with a doggy grin.

_"Don't knock the training lad, you'll need it!" _

"Ah, Balin at your service." Balin bowed and Bilbo bowed back.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours."

_"What's that?" _I asked as I smelled something. My nose raised before I was bolting out the still open door with a bark.

I barked and snarled at the smell of one Lobelia Sackeville-Baggins standing outside the fence. She screamed before making off like I was a warg and I continued to snarl and bark, my teeth bared as I stood on the top step just outside the door.

"Ambush!" Bilbo shouted before dragging me back into Bag End by my scarf once again. "Stop scaring Lobelia off! She might find a reason to have you killed!"

_"Let her! I won't be here for much longer." _Growling as I stood in front of the closed door I scoffed at the thought. I had wanted to bite her before we left, I probably should have chased her off.

"I'm so sorry, Ambush has a very big dislike for my cousin Lobelia, please do come have a seat Master Balin," Bilbo said before leading the two back towards the kitchen. This time I followed with bone in mouth as I listened to Dwalin talk with Balin in Khuzdul while Bilbo gave Balin a plate to eat while he finished up with the rest of the food he was preparing. My guess by the looks on their faces they were discussing the fact of Bilbo not knowing about their arrival.

_"Well at least Bilbo doesn't embarrass himself by talking to Balin and Dwalin and gets ignored till he apologizes. Though it was funny." _I snickered to myself and I felt a hand rub my head again. I looked to see, Bilbo rubbing my head and I could sense his nervousness as well as a bit of anger.

"See what I told you about wizards Ambush? Their trouble." He uttered before going back to preparing dinner.

"-Thorin's not going to like this." My ears twitched back to Balin and Dwalin's conversation and I couldn't agree more.

The ringing of the bell had all of them looking in the direction of the door while I continued to demolish my bone.

Bilbo went for the door after asking Balin and Dwalin if the dinning room would fit all of them in. When they had said no Bilbo told them to take the plates and such of of the shelving and move it to the hall. I quickly made my way after Bilbo to greet the two brothers. I always laughed that they reminded me of Morgan and Ben. My cousin and her best friend were thick as thieves and would often found fighting together if it came to an altercation.

I stood beside Bilbo as he opened the door and I grinned a little at the sight of the two youngest dwarves.

"Fili-"

"And Kili,"

"At your service." They bowed just like in the movie.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said with a goofy smile and I giggled.

"Bilbo _Baggins_," It was amusing to see Kili give a sheepish look at the fact he got the name wrong and Bilbo emphasizing it. "At your service."

_"And Ambush!" _I barked, surprising the brothers while Bilbo chuckled.

"And this is Ambush."

_"Damn right! Now come on in, before Bilbo burns dinner!" _I barked again with a wag of my tail. My amusement grew as Fili and Kili entered only to be scolded and told to put them on the table that Bilbo had provided. I made quick haste to hide behind Fili when Bilbo smacked Kili on the head with a frying pan.

_"I thought those were all in the kitchen! I checked!" _I complained as I quivered behind Fili. Oh yes, scary mother fucking frying pans.

"That's my mothers gloary box and it doesn't need mud on it!" Bilbo scolded and both brothers looked rather shocked and sheepish.

_"Fili and Kili, meet the bane of my existence in this world. Master Frying Pan of Bag End." _I commented sarcastically eyeing Bilbo's frying pan while Fili rubbed my neck . I'm rather enjoying all this attention. Maybe I can scrounge of these two as well...

Dwalin retrieved the two younger dwarfs, eyeing Bilbo's frying pan also, before getting them to help him and Balin move the mantle piece and the table. I just gave a knowing grin as I watched it all unfold.

_"Let the adventure begin."_

* * *

**_Well that's that for the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about any grammar errors. I have a bit of a problem with words and I jumble them up a bit. Also if Bilbo's height seems wrong let me know, I was having troubles with that on the Wiki. _**

**_I added a but of a twist of adding the Twins in along with an unknown cousin but I'd be giving spoilers._**

**_I can't wait to hear what you think on this chapter!_**

**_Special thanks to -_**

**infinity angelic wolf  
Snowdrop 56  
Guest  
TheMoonSpirit101  
alexma**

_**for your reviews and for those that Favorited and Followed An Unexpected Companion**__**.**_

**_Til next time!_**

**HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3**

**-Dreaming Star Traveler**


	3. A Party Animal? Me?

**A Party Animal? Me?**

_"I should have warned you about the frying pans." _I told Gandalf as I sat beside him. Gandalf, upon his arrival with Bofur, Bombur, Bifur (All of whom were surprised to see me), Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin and Oin, had found himself one very angry little hobbit. The dwarves had watched in a morbid facilitation and gleeful amusement (_cough_Dwalin_cough_) as Bilbo tore strips off of Gandalf for the what had happened while Kili and I hid behind Fili and Bofur.

The whole time Bilbo had been yelling at Gandalf there had been a frying pan in his hand before he'd actually hit Gandalf with it then told the old wizard to sit down. I now found myself looking guiltily at the wizard every now and again.

Gandalf just chuckled before patting my head. Around us the dwarves were doing their thing, ignoring us while they ate the food. In truth this party was getting a tad bit wild and I commented to Gandalf on it.

_"I'm starting to wonder who is the actual animal. Me or them." _At this Gandalf nearly choked on his drink while I quietly moved over to Bifur's side. The dwarf patted my head before uttering something in Khuzdul to Bofur.

"'er yeh go Ambush." Bofur said as he lowered his hand for me. In it was a piece of sausage. I gently took it before laying down beside the cousins and putting the sausage between my paws and started to chow down.

Food suddenly started flying and I soon found some of it in my fur, specifically food I'd have to have a bath to get out of my fur.

_"Morgan use to say as soon as I arrived parties got out of hand but I didn't think she meant that literally!" _I whined making my way under the table. I was weary of swinging feet and I even yelped when someone kicked me. My growl caused feet to go back under themselves then as I took my refuge.

"Sorry Ambush!" I heard Kili say as he looked under the table. I just growled at him before laying down and closing my eyes. The noise was loud to my sensitive ears but it was comforting in a sense. When my large family all got together, if the cousins were quiet, then you started running.

Kind of like the Tooks from what I'd seen.

Fili was on top of the table handing out drinks and I couldn't help but wonder if there would be more appearances of the infamous frying pans. I still don't know how Bilbo hides them then brings them out of practically nowhere. Feeling it was safe once more I moved back out from under the table and headed towards poor Bilbo who radiated a need of comfort.

I don't even think he got this flustered when the Sackville-Baggins were over and that was saying something, though only I ever appeared to notice it. Probably something to do with being a dog.

"Oh Ambush, how did this night end up so- so unbelievable!" Bilbo was stroking my fur kind of roughly but in this case I wouldn't whine, I felt a little bad about not being closer during it all. Mum always said I had a tendency to wander off...

Quickly I pushed the though of Mum out of my head. These past two years had passed but I still felt the ache that remained. My last words to her were such filth that no child should say to their parent, regardless of their anger. The last words I'd spoken to her and Aisilynn and it had to be that.

_"I may not have my family here with me, but I can make amends to my mistakes by helping keep this ragtag family together."_ I swore that Gandalf had looked at me with a curious and almost knowing look, like he knew something I didn't but I didn't have a clue to what. Probably this business with gods residing in our world as ordinary people.

I shivered. If my cousin's deaths had ended up like my own then who know's where Jessie-Jay would have ended up. I doubted I survived the fire since I found myself in a dogs body with Bilbo Baggins as an owner, but then again it could have been a thing from a coma. It doesn't explain the pain I got from running into something or if I cut my paw on the ice. Now that I will say hurt worse then glass slicing my hand open.

"Oi! Bilbo!" Bofur called and suddenly the dwarf appeared with a plate of food and a tankard of what smelled like ale.

"'ere ah saved ya some 'fore Bombur got it all." The dwarf said and Bilbo smiled a little and thanked Bofur graciously. Bofur even lead him to a seat and sat him down. Bilbo nodded before obediently eating, his manners being much better as he eyed the dwarves around him carefully and with a hint of possessiveness over the food.

Once it was all done Bilbo got up as did many of the others as they started to wander the house, those that weren't were still eating or drinking in the dinning room while I followed Bilbo and Gandalf closely.

"That is not a dish clothe, Master Bofur, it's a doily." Bilbo tutted. Up until I arrived in Middle earth I'd heard about them but I hadn't known what they really were. Now I did and I recognized them as something Grandma Austin had on her tables. Something I too will admit to using as a dish cloth or napkin on many occasions. I just looked at Bilbo with an amused glint in my eyes.

_"And then the chaos starts." _My commentary did not go unnoticed by Gandalf as he was quick to ask Bilbo what was the matter. My laughter did not go unnoticed by the wizard who just looked at me. My answer to him was.

_"Wait and see."_

"What's the matter!? The matter is that you brought twelve dwarves into my home and I'm unprepared for them!" Bilbo growled as he glared up at the wizard. I don't think in the madness that Bilbo had even noticed when I'd stolen his frying pans and continued on with all of them into hiding. For now they resided under the counter, filthy or not I wanted them out of his hands when they started throwing dishes. It would be fun to watch. "And let me remind you that you never once told me why they were here!"

"Oh, their quite a merry gathering..."

_"Once you get used to them."_

"Once you get used to them." Gandalf looked at me in amusement as I padded after them obediently. I'd said his line at the same time as him and even though only he heard me I think it would have been ironic.

"I don't want to get used to them!" Bilbo hissed moving to display the mildly filthy carpet.

"Mud trodden into the carpet!"

_"My mum cleaned up worse out of our carpets."_

"They pillaged the pantry even after I fed them everything in it!"

_"My huge family did the same when they popped in. Be grateful it's only thirteen dwarves to be here tonight and not twenty odd family members." _

"I won't even tell you about what they did to the bathroom. The plumbing is all but destroyed!"

_"Jessie-Jay blew up our plumbing once. Fireworks aren't safe with her, Morgan, and Ben. They learned everything they could about those after seeing a certain wizard use them in the Shire!" _I was pointedly looking at Gandalf who looked beyond amused as I pointed out every single thing in Bag End that could have been worse. With my family making something worse was never impossible. As we often said it wasn't _impossible _it was _I'm possible. _If we could think of it, we could do it.

"I don't understand what they are doing in _my house!_" At this I quickly made my way to the side of the hall.

_"All hell's 'bout to break loose." _I uttered as I made sure to be out of the way. Gandalf glanced my way, perplexed until Ori interrupted them.

"'scuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" I grinned wolfishly.

_"Good to see my meddling hasn't changed everything. Ori is so adorable and polite. If I could hug him right now I would." _I commented with a grin. I would have too. Anime hugged him because he was just that adorable. Shush though, no one is supposed to know I can have my fangirl moments. I have a reputation to uphold after all as a calm and rational tomboy who doesn't rush head long into things like Morgan. Youngest isn't always the most irrational cousin after all and I pride myself on baffling odds. I also pride myself on not getting caught while putting the blame of _my _pranks on Jessica or Morgan.

Anyways, enough of me, back to the chaos. Fili appeared and I swiftly moved so I could see into the dinning room and watch what the brothers were doing in the hall.

"'ere Ori, give it to me." Kili appeared further down the hall and I giggled as Gandalf had to quickly get out of their way as the plates went flying.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's Westfarthingpottery! It's over a hundred over years old!" Bilbo cried out and I quickly dragged him out of the way by his tunic, Ori with a squeak quickly followed him as I too brought him back. I heard the tell tale signs of the other starting their rounds on the poor hobbit, and for my own amusement, I didn't bother growling like I would have if it was anyone else. I remember trying to do it with Morgan, Jessica and Ben. The four of us had been the closest in age, Jessica being the oldest, then those two then me as the youngest. We'd caused a near heart attack for Aunt Rita after throwing her dishes around. My mother's eldest sister was beyond mad after we'd finished our fun, bringing in some of our elder cousins (her own sons included) as we passed her plates, bowls, and glasses around the living room. It wasn't like they were expensive. They easily replaced and all of us had agreed to replace whatever we broke ahead of time. My mum, Uncle Andrew (Morgan's dad) and Uncle Allan (Jessica's dad) were three out of nineteen kids, thus a very big family. Heck, I have cousin's with _grandkids_.

Bilbo brought me out of my thoughts of the past. "Can you please not do that! You'll blunt them!"

I peeked into see Bofur, Nori Dori and Gloin clanging the cutlery together. Bombur sat at the end of the table still eating.

_"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! I've been waiting a good long time for this!" _I cackled, making sure no extra barks or whines came out with it as my tail wagged very fast in excitement.

"Ooh, you hear that lads? He say's we'll blunt the knives." I grinned to myself, completely happy with seeing the whole Blunt the Knives song, sung right in front of me.

**_"Blunt the knives, _****_bend the forks!" _**

My head started to bounce a little to the beat I already knew was coming. Even my left hind paw was thumping to the beat.

**_"Smash the bottles and burn the corks,"_**

Kili and Fili had pretty damn good singing voices. And I started to sing along, remembering the lyrics perfectly as if I'd been listening to them on my iPod instead of in person.

**_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates,  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_**

**_"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor,  
Splash the wine on every door!  
_**

**_"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,  
Pound them up with a thumping pole,  
When you're finished if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll,_**

**_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" _**At the end of the song I'd found myself sitting beside Gandalf, somewhere in the song I'd moved out of the hallway and into the dinning room. I'd gladly watched as Balin had an exasperated look of 'They do it everytime' on his face and Dwalin handing plate after plate to Bombur to clean up. I'd enjoyed it as much as they did I suppose.

_"And the King arrives." _I thought, my mood going back to serious as they were all laughing, my eyes trailing to the door. Gandalf looked down at me right before three very loud poundings on the front door caused the room to collapse into an ominous silence. Dull and lifeless, I slithered towards the door. My ears up at attention as a guard dog would have them but I wasn't growling. Hell, I'm not stupid enough to growl at _Thorin Oakenshield_, I like my nice coat where it is thank you very much.

"He's here." I heard Gandalf say behind me as I walked out of the dinning room and into the hall, quickly making it to the door. Standing at attention I looked at the door. Eyes locked on it but still settled a good distance as to not collide with the door when it opened.

The silence still clung to Bag End, suspended in the air as only one of us wasn't reflecting on the journey ahead as the dwarvs, hobbit and wizard joined me in the entry hall and a few in the parlor.

_"Let him in Gandalf." _I told the wizard who stood beside me in the hall. Gandalf did so, just as Bilbo was making his way through the crowd of dwarves, I still had yet to shift once from the spot I'd put myself in.

Once the door was open, I was examining the dwarf. True I'd seen him two years ago, but like I said, two years ago. Not much had changed, perhaps only a few extra grey hairs upon his head but he still looked much the same. To me, he looked like the dwarf that I'd seen on the TV and computer so many times as I watched and re-watched the Hobbit movies over and over again. This was Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin's head turned and when he looked in, instead of going straight to Gandalf's they'd gone straight to my golden ones. If rumors of him looking straight into your soul with that gaze while looking at your eyes were true then I'd have been fucked right then and there. I gazed back at him, praying to god that it was just my imagination and Thorin wouldn't see a difference from the puppy of two years ago and the eyes of the dog before him. His eyes then went to Bilbo, a slight hint of surprise on them as he gazed at the hobbit, before his eyes narrowed on the wizard.

"Gandalf, you did not tell me that we'd be looking for _Bilbo_ Baggins." In that second my head cocked to the side as I looked at Thorin.

_"So he does remember us. I hadn't thought he would have." _I noted and Gandalf sent a scathing look at me at which Thorin raised an eyebrow at but did not say anything. Sneaking a peak at Bilbo, I was amused to see my surprise at him remembering us wasn't just my own.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice."

_"I heard you don't have a sense of direction. I hope we don't get lost." _Gandalf coughed a little, hiding his amusement. Thorin stepped in and all of the dwarves bowed respectably to their crown-prince.

"I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." As soon as he'd paused to take his cloak off I was stirring, moving in a curious manner as I sniffed at him with a friendly look.

"There is no mark on that door! It was pained a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed in agitation, moving past me and examining his door. He then turned around to face Gandalf who looked sheepish. I snickered.

_"Bilbo is going to frying pan your ass for that too." _I told the meddler as I got a stroke on my head. My attention returned to the dwarf currently stroking my head.

"I see you've grown." He said lowly as he stroked my head. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, glad for the pet before opening them.

_"It's good to see you too. And Gandalf, if you say anything about my dog antics I'll nip your horse when you least expect it." _I told him in a matter of fact tone. Since Gandalf already knew I was, well, me, I didn't need him to comment about the behavior. After all, I liked it and it had been a long time since anyone commented that it would be weird.

Thorin straightened up, looking at Gandalf with narrowed eyes.

"So, Gandalf, this is your choice?" He asked, motioning to the hobbit who was growling at Gandalf for the vandalism on his door.

"Choice for what? I've heard it muttered over and over again in my smial but I've not heard to why!" Bilbo grouched, a frown marring his face as he growled. I returned to the hobbit's side and nuzzled him.

"Ah, Bilbo Baggins, meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf introduced but he was all but completely ignored as he was currently in a round staring matches with Bilbo again, and surprisingly the hobbit was _not_ backing down. It was a lil unnerving.

"He does not know?" Thorin asked, eyes narrowed on Bilbo who was glaring at Gandalf, who was in turn looking a tad bit sheepish.

"Aye, I showed up and the laddie didna know I was comin'." Dwalin rumbled a tad bit of glee on his face and I could give one guess to why.

_"Yer in fer it now. GO THORIN!" _I cheekily cheered and I was sent a scathing glare again.

"The halfling did not know we were coming?" Thorin hissed but it was followed by a yelp. Bilbo had nailed _Thorin Oakenshield_ on the head with a frying pan. His glare directed at Thorin who was glaring right back at him. The dwarves looked as shocked as I felt but that was quickly replaced with terror as I went to hid behind Gandalf. Kili quickly hid behind his brother as well.

_"Scary mother fucking frying pans from the devil..." _I whispered with a shiver as I watched Bilbo.

"Master Dwarf, I am a hobbit. I am not half of anything, not half a person nor half a being. And I would prefer it if you didn't call me that." Bilbo stated before walking off towards the kitchen. I giggled, barking a few times before bounding off after the hobbit, throwing a bark over my shoulder and a doggy smile.

_"I change my mind! GO BILBO!" _My only heard by Gandalf who sighed behind me before leading the dwarves to the dining room. Bilbo, once out of everyone's sight, sighed and resigned to gathering the left over food that hadn't been eaten. Surprisingly there was still one small barrel of ale left, which was quickly tapped and a mug prepared as well.

_"You know, I think you put the bounders to shame, my dear hobbit. You could probably beat the living tar out of anyone who tries something. If I didn't hate the enemy so much, I'd feel slightly sorry for the ones you meet on the battle field." _Once again, my words were lost to the hobbit, my presence only as a dog clearly being the only thing many of them saw me as, if not a very smart one.

"Pig headed, arrogant... Who does he think he is?!" Bilbo hissed as he slammed the plate down on the counter a little more forcefully then needed. I think it was a good thing Bilbo was taking a breather before going back in there. Even _I_ am not brave enough to hit _Thorin Oakenshield, crown-prince of Erebor_, and considering who I am in general that is something. After all this was coming from the same girl that decided many years before as a young girl, that if I ever meet a king or queen, I wanted to bad mouth them then run like hell. An odd little thing as a child, a rather spontaneous promise while making up such strange occurrences to out do Jessie, Morgan and Ben.

_"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." _I commented as I once again followed Bilbo out of the kitchen. Bilbo was nearly as ruthless with the plate as he had been the first time around, though he toned it down slightly in front of Thorin, instead huffing and placing a tankard in front of him as well.

_"I'll be in the parlor." _I said before leaving. I didn't need to hear this. _"Good luck with them." _

I was cackling like a loon, I'll admit it. Gandalf looked uneasy at my exit. Something had been plaguing my thoughts since yesterday. Gandalf had called me Maddie Rose. Only my family and a few close family friends called me that. If the Valar were really hiding among us and if I was chosen, then that means I'd met them at some point in my life.

_"What I wouldn't give to have Grandpa's wise riddles right now." _I said as I walked into the parlor and laid down on the bed Bilbo had set in front of the fire years ago. _"I'll have to ask Gandalf later." _

And with that, I laid down for a snooze. I'd need it. I didn't hear any of the proceedings as I snoozed, nor did I hear Bilbo faint. I'm sure if I had I'd have been glaring daggers at the dwarves.

**The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion**

I awoke to the sound of humming above me.

_The dwarves. _I thought sadly, yawning wide as I blinked sleepily awake. All around me was the scent of good pipe smoke and the dwarves. In a way I felt like I was intruding. This was _their _song, but at the same time, I couldn't help but think of the lyrics I'd drilled into my head by listening to the song over and over again.

_**"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold."**_

I stood up, intending to go lay by Gandalf but I was stopped by Thorin's hand gently rubbing my ears. I looked up to see him looking into the fire with a lost look. Call me a sap but listening was making my resolve to help these fifteen to whatever means.

_**"The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fires was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light."**_

I nuzzled Thorin's hand gently, getting his sad eyes to look down at me while I tried to project as much faith and hope in my eyes as I could possibly get in my form. Screw suspicion. These guys needed every bit of luck I could provide.

A surprised look crossed Thorin's face slightly before I'd covered up my intelligence and walked out of the room. It didn't go unnoticed that Gandalf followed me out a few moments later.

_"A long journey lays ahead of us tomorrow. Double your bet." _I murmured before turning and walking towards the kitchen so I could go sleep under the table. I was bone dead tired and I'd still have to run to catch up with the Company tomorrow.

_Whoopdee__-fucking-doo._

**The Next Morning -**

_"If you people keep stepping on my tail I'mma bite your sorry asses for it." _I growled as my tail was once again stepped on by one of the dwarves. This time it had been Nori who'd ended up getting snarled at.

"Ya always seem ta be in trouble, aye lass?" Bofur asked as he stopped beside me and stroked my head.

"I wanna know why he's got her. She's huge compared to him." Dori said as he sat beside Dori.

"Maybe for protection?" Bombur suggested. I huffed before moving back towards the table. A sound caught my ear and I paused for a moment to make sure I'd actually heard the small jingle of a familiar charm bracelet.

_"Son of a bitch." _I growled.

"From what laddie? This whole town-" I cut Balin off as I charged at the kitchen window snarling. The female scream that resulted left me giving one last bark before going back to what I was doing, lazing underneath the table. It was a wonder I fit under hear with my size!

_"Take that you no good son of a bitch! Stay away from Bilbo's house!" _I growled before placing my head on my paws and closing my eyes with a huff.

"That sounded like that woman again." I heard Balin murmur. I could feel several eyes on me.

_"Didn't yer mama's teach you it was rude to stare? Let me go back to sleep, the sun's barely risen."_

**The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion**

"Hello?" I heard Bilbo call out and I cracked my eye open enough to notice that the sun had risen further. If I had to guess, it had been about half an hour since the Company had left Bag End. For a group who'd sounded like a group of college kids at a party (minus the 21st Century music mind you) they'd been fairly quiet in leaving this morning. They didn't really have to be all that quiet considering when Bilbo wanted to ignore the world, he slept like the dead. I should know.

_"I better go find him." _I thought before moving from my spot under the kitchen table and out into the hall.

"Oh, there you are Ambush. It seems last night hadn't been just a dream, hm?" My favourite hobbit questioned as I trotted up to him with a wagging tail. Beware the tail fools! It's my favourite weapon! Mwahaha.

Alright, enough acting like O'Malley sighed of Doc. Besides, my tail wasn't a rocket launcher by a long shot.

_"You enjoyed it. I know you try to suppress it but I can see that it was interesting. You enjoyed the company." _I woofed deeply, licking the hobbits face in greeting.

"Ambush!" He scolded, pushing my head away and I barked again before trotting into the parlor and sat in front of the table and the rather harmless piece of parchment. We'll harmless until it was signed and Bilbo was traveling across Middle Earth.

I looked between Bilbo and the parchment several times, conveying my thoughts. If it had been any cartoon world, I had no doubt about it that would have been a light bulb appearing over Bilbo's head.

"Come on Ambush. We have to pack." Bilbo called, turning and heading towards where I'd seen some of his mothers things. Like her backpack and bedroll.

_"Better pack fast hobbit. We have thirty minutes of dwarves on pony's to catch up with. Thank god they didn't make the pony's go faster than a steady walk!" _I barked, following after the hobbit. I even made sure to save Bilbo from embarrassing himself because he forgot his handkerchief. I even sat with it there hanging between my teeth, which mind you, was very fucking disgusting.

On my way past the kitchen, I paused.

_I'm gonna fucking regret this but what the hell. _I shrugged before going in. Meh, we'd wing it for now.

**The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion**

"Come on girl!" Bilbo called and I rolled my eyes as I easily jumped the fences and dodged Hamfest's wheelbarrow and pumpkin that Bilbo jumped over. I raced past one of the female hobbits and then over another fence.

_"Goodbye Hobbiton! We'll be back in in a years time!" _I barked joyfully. Finally! I could make a difference!

"Here, Mr. Bilbo, where are you off to?" A random hobbit called and I gave a loud and cheerful bark as I ran past.

"Can't stop! I'm already late!" Bilbo called from behind me.

"Late for what?" The poor hobbit sounded so confused.

"I'm going on an adventure!" If I didn't know better, I'd say Bilbo sounded like a fauntling. "AMBUSH SLOW DOWN!"

_"YOU SPEED UP WE'RE ALREADY LATE!" _I barked again.

**The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion**

_"WAIT UP!" _I'd left Bilbo in the dust, and bolted ahead to catch up with the company, my nose picking up their trail pretty easily. It was hard not to scent the group when you'd been stuck in a house all night with them. Now, they were in front of me and I gave a loud bark. The horses nearly bolted in fright but I went around them and straight to the head of the line. Stopping right in front of Gandalf's horse.

I have to ask, how many of you have seen one of those working dogs with cattle and sheep? How they steer the animals with ease. I always used to find it so facinating when I was at the my families ranch visiting my grandparents. Grandpa Godric always had at least four working dogs, but they listened to all of us (except my cousin Joe, they ignored him not that I could blame them). One even saved me once from a bull that had broken out while they were rounding up the cattle for weening.

Well, now, imagine a large Bernese doing the exact same thing but barking at a couple of ponies instead. I wasn't to worried about Gandalf, he knew what I was saying and his horse didn't seem at all bothered by me.

"Whoa!" Thorin shouted as his pony went backwards slightly at my barks.

_"Don't you dare go further! I ran all this way to make sure Bilbo caught up! That poor hobbits about ready to pass out!" _I barked again.

"Isn't that the halfling's dog?" I heard someone mutter. It sounded like Gloin.

"What's it doing here?" I ignored them all for looking directly at Thorin, our eyes meet and I just simply sat down. When Thorin tried to go around me I got up with a snarl and stopped his horse once again. I could hear Gandalf chuckling.

_"Oh no you don't!" _I said.

"Ambush! Lassie!" Bofur whistled and I just stayed where I was.

"AMBUSH! SLOW DOWN!" I flinched at the sound of an angry Bilbo.

_"I knew I shouldn't have given him the fucking frying pan!" _I complained while my eyes looked at Thorin who was looking at me wide eyed. I looked in the direction the call had come and I watched as looks dawned on all the dwarves faces.

_"Yeah! Score one for the dog!" _I cheered.

I gave a loud bark and saw Bilbo still running up the path.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo called as he spotted us.

"I can't believe it, he actually came!" Someone said and I rolled my eyes, giving a deep bark.

"I knew he would." I heard Ori say and I mentally decided I'd keep an eye out for the dwarf.

"I signed it!" Bilbo was really happy with himself, mind you slightly out of breathe from running as far as he had. Handing the contract over to Balin, Bilbo looked over at me and I played the cute and adorable puppy card. Bilbo could never resist.

"You should be glad you have such a loyal creature Mr. Baggins, or you'd have had further to come to catch us." Thorin said and I wasn't sure if it was sneer or a look of grudging respect on the dwarf princes face.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins," I think Balin was a tad dramatic with the pause. "To the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

_"Oi! What about the dog! I did all the work on getting you to stop!" _I barked.

"And Ambush too." Gandalf said with another chuckle and I puffed up a little.

_"Thank you!" _

"Give him a pony." I was laughing silently (as much as a dog could anyways) when the look of horror crossed Bilbo's face.

_"This is going to be hilarious." _I said as I sat by Gandalf, not missing how his eyes galnced down at me in amusement. Myrtle was a kind looking bay pony with a blaze down her muzzle, but then again, Sebastian looked like a gentle gelding until you got on him. Demon horse, it was right to name him that.

Ten minutes later, we were walking down the path and I was walking happily beside Myrtle and Bilbo chattering on about whatever I wanted, forgetting that the wizard further up the line would hear.

_"So then the guy goes and decides that after everything that's happened, he's going to erase his memories and fragment himself even further to help out his friends. He couldn't work the armor because it would be just too much for him. I felt it was a pretty fucking brilliant way to the end the Season. After everything those morons went through. I'm sure Morgan and Ben wouldn't have been happy with the ending though. Morganna would have probably thrown the screen out a window. She always did like that series. I'm sure if she ended up in a world like I have, she'd have either went to that one or Transformers. I'd just be more worried though if she had access to cool gadgets and fireworks." _I chattered, sarcastically noting the way the producers had ended the season on a cliff hanger. I still wasn't please about that.

I paused in my chatter when I heard Oin call something to Nori before I went up to trotted past Gandalf like I was interested in something ahead.

_"I hope you doubled that bet for me." _I said as I went by and I had a wicked (mental) grin on my face when I saw Gandalfs face turn to me with a look that said he'd done as I'd said the previous night.

I went further head to sniff at a random tree root that smelled like rabbit before heading back to Bilbo and Gandalf.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked as the coin bags started to fly around the group.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up." You could hear the groan from several dwarves. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked, looking over at the wizard skeptically.

"Well..." Suddenly, Gandalf was catch two bags of coins instead of just one. "My dear fellow, I didn't doubt you for a second."

Pocketing the coins, I grinned triumphantly as I walked... Okay, I was strutting a little. Who can blame me!? Girl has to have _some_ spending money.

Bilbo rolled his eyes before sneezing and I sighed in relief when he just pulled out his handkerchief instead of demanding to go back. Bilbo may have stunned the dwarves for clobbering _Thorin Oakenshield_ over the head with a frying, but he did not need to look weaker than I knew he could be. Bilbo was as strong hobbit after two years of avoiding my pounces, dodging the stray attack from my tail (_swing batter batter swing!_), and even having the strength to hold _me _back from attacking Lobielia. These dwarves may doubt him now, but they'd come to know he was strong in his own right.

_A le frying pan strong. _ I mentally shuddered wandering off to walk beside Bifur and Bofur.

"You'll have to manage without a great deal of things on this journey Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said, looking back at me while I sent the wizard an amused look. "You we're born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

_"He's as ready as I could get him, Bilbo Baggins is one tough hobbit if I do say so myself." _I said rather proudly. Gandalf looked over at me in amusement again and I couldn't help but breathe in deeply.

This world was so peaceful, especially here. Hiding away the darkness that roamed Middle Earth.

_"Paws, get ready for some walking, because this is going to be one very long trip." _I sighed, the peace of the world around me forgotten at the thought of my poor paws. _"Great, I have to walk all the fucking way to Erebor. Screw this! I wanna go back to Bag End!"_

**The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion**

_"I'm glad I'm a dog." _I thought happily as I sat by Bilbo, devouring a rabbit that had been unlucky to cross my path. The first day hadn't been as painful as I thought it would be, but I knew my muscles would be feeling the journey later on. _"Means no camp chores for me! Call me Grif but I walked all day and still had to catch my own dinner." _

I didn't even want to think of how far we'd walked.

_"How far was it again wolves walked in a day? Fifteen. Twenty kilometers?" _I wondered trying to remember how far. It had been a long time since I'd watched Animal Planet. I sorely missed my music.

"Well, it looks like there's no turning back now Ambush." Bilbo murmured as he stroked my fur. He'd been disgusted at first but didn't seem to mind since I was being gracious in keeping as much blood as I could away from him.

_"Yeah right. If we stop one day for a early break and training, we're gonna show these dwarves that you aren't just a simple hobbit." _I told him, not that the hobbit would hear me.

"I do feel bad for that rabbit you got though." I looked over at my charge flatly.

_"What else did you expect me to eat? I'm hungry." _I woofed before going back to my meal. You know what, raw meat wasn't as bad after a while.

"I must say, I hadn't expected the lass to catch that rabbit so fast." Bofur said as he came over and joined us. He'd been talking to Bilbo all day, trying to bring the hobbit around.

"You know, I always did wonder what she did when she wandered off, suppose I now have my answer." Bilbo said as he rubbed behind my ear. I paused in my eating long enough to feel the bliss of a scratch behind the ear before going back at finishing my rabbit.

"You have a loyal creature there. She ran right up to us and wouldn't let any of us pass until you'd caught up. It was almost as if she knew she had to." I winced slightly, giving a whine before pushing the rabbit away from me. I wasn't hungry anymore. I needed to be more careful or someone would figure it out besides Gandalf.

"What's the matter Ambush?" Bilbo asked me.

_"I'm not even going to bother answering that." _I huffed before putting my head on my paws. I was growing tired and I still had to get up early tomorrow most likely so could leave. I wasn't too worried on that end I suppose.

_"Wake me up when we need to leave." _I grumbled, closing my eyes and letting the sweet abyss of sleep take me to dream land.

* * *

**Dreamer: **_*Squeaks and hides behind the large Scorpion tank named Sugar* _**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this update took so long! I meant to get it up sooner but unfortunately the plot bunnies decided to disappear and Ambush needed to go catch them for me!**

**Ambush: **_*Sighs with a groan* _**She made me run all over the damn house for Yavanna's sakes!**

BANG!

_*Ambush and Dreamer turn to see a emerald green painted Spartan with bright orange accents and another Spartan with blue with silver accented armor standing right beside her* _

**Quinn: DREAMER!**

**Hunter: Get her!**

_*Dreamer takes off with the two sixteen year olds hot on her tail*_

**Ambush:** _*Sigh*_ **Welp, Dreamer's gone so that leaves me to it. We want to thank everyone who favorited and followed ****The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion****! Dreamer was very surprised with how well its been doing. We'd also like to thank:**

-infinity angelic wolf  
-Uzumaki Rin  
-TheMoonSpirit101  
-rtaylor23  
-Guest  
-Night-Fury Girl  
-Guest  
-TheHeastsPath  
-blue mountain fairy  
-Noxy the Proxy  
-Alexis  
-Lady Night Fury  
-SaraDarkAwesome  
-Idara  
-LovesDragons  
-wolfimus prime  
-Hearts Tempo

**for your reviews to The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion. Again, we never thought this would go so far and we thank you all very much. **

_*Hears Dreamer screams in the distance while two new Spartans walk in. One with forest green and bright yellow highlights the other red and dark grey highlights.* _

**Ambush: For more on my story, review fav and follow!**

_*Dreamer appears panting in the doorway and collapses on the floor with a black eye and puffing out of breath* _**Until next time mon ami!**

**HOWLIN' MA-**

**Quinn: GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH! **

*****_Squeals and goes back to hiding behind the Scorpion tank* **SUGAR SAVE ME!**_


	4. Mysteries

**Dreamer: Holy cow! 65 followers and 44 favourites! Thank you everyone! Before we get to the story, I want to take a chance to thank those who reviewed, so here we go!**

-LovesDragons: It is a good thing indeed, I hope you find more frying pan fun in this chapter! :D

-FizzWizz2011: Here's your new chapter! ;)

-blue mountain fairy: I'm happy to hear that! I always find comedy in a story is the best medicine for a day. (Its why my characters are as they are.) :3

-wolfimus prime: You asked when I'd get the new chapter up, I said when I had a new copy of The Hobbit - An Unexpected Journey. As you can see, I found it! ;3

-Angelic Reaper 13: Always a pleasure to hear! :D

TheLunaGoddess: Hopefully this one is as up to par as previous chapters!

**Now, to keep you all and a certain _Lennox_ from making me magically disappear, onto the new chapter!**

**Mysteries**

The following week of travel was much the same routine. I'd wake up about three hours before dawn and sit with whoever was on duty. Most of the dwarves didn't seem to mind my presence while a few seemed to keep their distance.

After an hour or so I'd get up and wander off to go do my business and sometimes bring back a bit of breakfast for myself if I found anything. I'd set a perimeter around the camp, and each morning I'd check it once more before heading back to the Company.

It was rare I found a strange scent to wander across my boundaries, though it had happened sometimes.

By the time I'd returned much of the camp had started to rise and I'd go wake up Bilbo. After Gloin had kicked Bilbo awake the first morning, everyone had taken to just letting me wake him up. Poor Gloin was still sporting a good sized bruise on his forehead.

I seemed to be the only one able to approach him in the morning and rouse him, thus, my new duty. (_"You guys are such brave dwarves! Not at all terrified by the little hobbit with a frying pan!"_)

We'd leave after everyone was fed, which was about dawn, and we'd start out. Thorin's eyes seemed to follow me all the time, but I just ignored it to talking with Gandalf. I'd found that my stamina seemed to keep up well, and I'd started improving it by lapping the dwarves, keeping all of them together before scouting ahead. We'd travel, sometimes stop for lunch, and then continue. We rarely stopped hours before dark, which meant I couldn't show them that the hobbit some of them were insulting, actually could fight back if he needed to.

If we ever did stop, I'd show them a thing or two.

Sometimes, in the evening, I'd rotate my groups, even getting to talk to Gandalf without the others noticing he was talking back, and thus, brings us to my current talk with the grey wizard, and just who was hiding in my World.

"_You're telling me Mahal and Yavanna are the only two Valar in my world? Why not ay of the others?" _I asked curiously.

"Because one of the Masters of Death has no trust for the others, he believed they were, not worthy to walk among those born to his world. He feared the trouble they'd bring to it. The one who decreed has given up his title as I've heard, having passed it onto his granddaughter." I looked up at Gandalf before glancing at the dwarves. Bilbo was talking quietly with Bofur and Bombur. Bifur was sitting making a toy off to the side but still putting in the odd comment in Khazdul.

"_So the Master of Death is real? Huh… Jessie would have loved to know that." _Gandalf twitched and I narrowed my eyes on him as I turned my head back to him. _"That reminds me, why did you call me Maddie Rose? I introduced myself as my full name. You used the name my only on person in existence ever used for me." _

Gandalf looked at me before up at the stars.

"Your family has deep ties to what you call the Multi-Verse. You, Maddie Rose, are one of the select few in your family who are chosen every few generation to guard worlds such as this one. Some of your family are thrust into their world with early deaths, such as your own, or they reach the age the Master of Death has set for them. You're family isn't trained just to take on your world, you're trained to protect and guard other ones as well."

The gears in my head were turning as I thought over what he'd said. Grandpa Godric used to tell us stories of warriors of our family going to other worlds. Aisilynn always used to scoff, she never liked those stories. She was like Dad in that way. She hated some of the ways our family worked. She refused to learn to fight, and in the end, lost the respect of our older cousins.

That made me pause.

Six months before I died, my cousin Morgan disappeared. She and her best friend (and partner in crime) had just up and vanished one day. No one knew where they were and hope seemed lost on finding them after so long.

And five years before that… Jessie died.

The same Jessie who called me Maddie Rose…

"_You know Jessie!" _I said in accusingly.

"Yes, I do. She has visited this world with your Grandfather a few times, Miss Redfox." I just turned away from the wizard, my mind a whirlwind on the plains as I thought about what he'd just said.

Jessie wasn't dead.

And Grandpa Godric knew that.

No wonder the old man seemed less worried when Morgan disappeared.

"_Holy shit…" _I breathed before standing up. _"If you'll excuse me Gandalf, I have to go think on what you've told me." _

I started to walk away but paused, turning my head and giving the Grey Wizard a small bow. _"Thank you for being honest with me." _

Gandalf smiled kindly, and that look Jessie called the 'Dumbledore Twinkle' crept into his eyes. "You have no reason to thank me, Ambush. I believe you'll find more answers with those who are best at remembering them. Middle Earth is luck to even have a daughter of the Lennox family among its people to guard us."

With that I turned, and left the camp. Finding a nice sized rock to climb up onto and mentally cry as I felt a weight lifted off me.

Jessie was alive.

Morgan and Ben were probably in a world like I was, and I feared for whoever they ended up apposed against. (Okay, I laughed a little at the thought of the two friends terrorizing some poor soul.)

And I would finally get my answers. Answers that I could find with the elves of Rivendell.

**The Hobbit – An Unexpected Companion**

"_My tail is going to be broken if it keeps getting stepped on by incompetent dwarves who aren't watching where they are going!" _I growled, trudging along beside Thorin and his pony, Minty.

My tail had been once again stepped on, this time by Ori who was lucky I'd come to like him. Nori stepped on my tail yesterday and ended up a good snarl. Bilbo even got a bit of courage and told the lot of them to stop stepping on my tail. I got a bit of dinner from Bofur for being the poor hurt puppy-dog.

I worried though as I looked at Bilbo, he was looking a bit pale with how little food he'd gotten recently. His body not used to the sudden drop in regular seven meals. He didn't complain though to the dwarves about the meals just about everything else. Instead, he talked to me about the lack of food.

Anyways, back to my rounds around the Company. I was content to walk alongside Thorin, Balin was talking with the Prince and I ignored them to keeping my nose in the air.

Something was bugging me. This morning I'd woken up with an uneasy feeling. An unknown smell had caught the attention of my nose and I'd found the feeling growing worse.

My rounds had been less subtle and I was keeping all the ponies closer together than normal. Thorin seemed to notice and was eyeing me and the forest around us.

The scent wasn't orc, or I didn't think it could be. I figured an orc scent would be a bit more _potent _and horrid on my nose, this was an animal I hadn't encountered in the Shire. My guess is we'd wandered into wolf territory, the signs were there and I'd grown even more cautious. It was a big pack from what I'd seen of the telltale tracks when I left the Company's side to scout.

My stomach had rolled when I found a human and horse carcase that looked like they'd wandered off the path and became lunch.

Yeah, I was as tightly wound up as a cobra and just waiting for something to come.

It was times like this I wished I had Morgan's sense of when an attack was coming.

"What is the matter with the Lass?" Balin asked as he saw me pace in front of Minty and Biscuit (Balin's pony).

"I do not know, but tell the others to be on guard. She might sense something we don't." Thorin ordered and Balin nodded before going off to tell the others. I ignored them to keeping my eyes, ears and nose peeled to every little thing that I didn't recognize from the dwarves and hobbit.

_There. _I thought in fright as I stopped, a stronger, more recent scent of wolves hit my nose and I looked around ears held high.

"Halt!" Thorin called.

"Wha-What? Why are we stopping?" I heard Bilbo asked and I guessed he was talking to Gandalf.

"Arm yourselves Laddies, the dog smells somethin'." Dwalin rumbled and I heard the sound of sharp dwarven steel being brought to arms.

My nose went to the dirt as I started to sniff. Ears still open before turning to a spot in the underbrush. My ears picked up the sound of several leaves rustling and even a twig snap.

_Oh fuck me. _I thought before letting out a snarl. The answering snarls weren't a confidence booster one little bit.

"_This didn't happen the first time." _I snarled before letting loose a warning snarl at the big grey wolf that stepped out into view. He was covered in scars, and all around him were a few more wolves. We were surrounded though the most seemed to be at the front facing me.

"Kili!" Thorin said as the ponies started to get anxious. I couldn't blame them. There were about ten wolves, and I was snarling at the Alpha of the pack.

The Alpha took a step and I didn't hesitate, I sprung forwards, some sort of animalistic instinct taking over as I knocked into the bigger canine. My fangs sunk into flesh, the taste of copper blood invading my mouth as my teeth scraped bone.

The wolf howled in pain as I chomped down, trying to not lose my grip as he struggled to get lose. Pain erupted from my back leg and I was dragged off the big grey one by a smaller light grey wolf. I turned around and attacked that one, eyes leaving the one I chomped on as more and more started to attack. I could hear the shouts, Bilbo's ones of fear ringing in my ears drove me to keep attacking.

I felt a claw scape down my face and I let lose a howl of pain as felt another one bite into my back. Anger, pain and adrenaline started to mixed and I felt my nerves go numb as I kept attacking, red blood soaking my fur, both my own and of the wolves I was intent on attacking.

My attention caught a flicker of grey a little too close to the Company and I found a wolf going after Ori and Bilbo. In that moment, all I saw was red. Breaking free of the fight I charged full force into the wolf, knocking it over and sinking my teeth into its neck. I ripped back, the taste of fur and blood in my mouth along with a howl of pain let me know I ripped into my enemy well.

The wolf howled in pain again but I ignored it, going back for more as I ripped into it with fang and claw.

_My Pack._ That was all I thought as I fought. A minute later, the sickening crunch of breaking bone reached my ears and the wolf gave a whine before falling dead. Its neck broken by my powerful jaw coming down on it.

I didn't get to even think about that as another one jumped onto me. I couldn't shake this one. My strength was waning and I let out another howl.

I couldn't tell you how long I fought for. Minutes seemed forever, desperation and anger setting in as I tried to get the bigger wolf off of me. Of course it was the Alpha.

"AMBUSH!" I heard Bilbo shout and I watched in horror as Bilbo batted away a wolf with his frying pan.

"_NO!" _I howled, slamming my back (and the wolf on me) into a nearby tree. I did it once more before the wolf fell off in pain, charging the one that had attacked me. The one Bilbo had clobbered hadn't gotten back up, and I had a feeling it was either dead, or very much knocked out.

My teeth tore into my assailant and I took a sick sort of joy in attacking the big wolf. This was his fault.

"_They are mine!" _

He and his pack were the reason my pack was in danger.

"_My pack!" _

All of them would pay.

"_DIE!" _

My teeth grabbed the grey wolf's muzzle and I felt him whine in pain. I held on tightly, tugging and tearing skin. I only released when a female wolf attacked me. She was the one to drag me off and I had a feeling my target was her mate.

"_How dare you attack them!" _I howled, turning on her. My jaw clenched around her leg, breaking it as she chomped down on my ear. I felt my ear tearing and I released with another yelp of pain. Suddenly, the female fell silent, releasing my ear and I found and an axe stuck in her back.

The Alpha didn't seem to like this because he jumped at Gloin only to have my teeth sink into his neck. He didn't have a chance to struggle as I broke his neck with a shake of my head.

I stood, panting and snarling as I dropped the dead wolf from my teeth, eyes scanning for any other attacking wolves. A branch snapped behind me and I turned sharply to bare teeth, preparing for an attack. Thorin just growled right back and I froze.

_Holy shit, I'm about to become a fur rug!_

Pain slowly crept up on me as the adrenaline I'd acquired leaked out of my veins. I had bite marks all over and there was blood clouding sight in my left eye. I was lucky my eye hadn't been damaged.

"_Ow…" _I whined, stumbling a little as walked forwards. I scanned the group, and thankfully, no one was injured. One of the ponies though was. Kili's pony was sporting a few deep bite marks but Oin concluded that she'd be able to keep going, they just wouldn't be able to use here for a day or two, leaving the dwarves to one pony short. Someone would be walking with me.

"Ambush!" Bilbo's cry had me turning to look at the hobbit through one eye, the other one was swelling do to its cut and was crusting closed due to drying blood.

He was looking at me in horror. I just stumbled over to his side, landing with thud as my legs finally gave out.

I gave the hobbit a lick before huffing and laying my head down on the ground. I was growing dizzy.

"By Mahal's beard…" Fili said and I felt someone stroke me. Bilbo was anxiously talking, asking if I'd be okay.

"_Oh, I'll be fine once the world stops spinning. Stop spinning world." _I ordered though it really didn't help much.

"She will be fine, Bilbo. You're companion is a strong one." Gandalf said from above me.

"_Got that right," _I growled, slowly rolling onto my stomach. _"Now, the hard part." _

As I started to lick deep laceration on my front paw, I felt someone push my head away.

"Don' do that, you'll make it worse." Oin ordered and I looked at him before going back to try again.

"_I need to clean the wound!" _I snarled, as a hand reached for me and I glared daggers at the dwarf. I was bleeding and I needed to clean the wounds.

"Don' you start with me lassie." Oin growled back before opening a pouch he'd brought with him. The scent of herbs hit my nose and I struggled to stand up and get out of the dwarfs reach. I didn't get a chance. "Dori, come hold her still so I can tend to her wounds! Mr. Baggins could you try and keep her calm?"

Bilbo started talking to me soothingly and I glared daggers at the wizard who was looking at me in amusement.

"Oh Ambush, you shouldn't have gone and got yourself hurt." Bilbo's eyes were filled with worry as he poured some water from his water skin onto his handkerchief and started to dab at the wound on my face. I resigned to laying my head on the hobbits lap.

I whined a little when Oin put some sort of salve onto the deeper wounds on my flanks, but otherwise stayed quiet and where I was as he sewed up the worst and disinfected the rest. I'd have a few scars but nothing else was of much news. Thorin decided that it would be best to off the path just ahead. The wolves were skinned and some of their meet used for dinner while Bombur cooked off the rest for later.

Dori had to carry me to the campsite since Oin didn't want me busting any stitches right off the bat. I cast threats at Gandalf if he spoke a word of this to my family. No one needed to know about this.

"_I'm fine." _I growled trying to get back up only for Bilbo to push me back down. He was talking to Dori who'd taken to Bilbo for saving Ori from a wolf with his trusty frying pan which hadn't left his reach even after setting up camp.

He was twitchy and I knew that Bilbo would have nightmares later.

"_I'm not a child, let me up!" _I huffed, once more trying to get up. Bilbo pushed me down again.

"Enough Ambush, you're injured!" He scolded.

"_I'm also thirsty! Let me up!" _I flinched when Bilbo picked up his frying pan and pointed it at me.

"You are not getting up Ambush. Am I clear?" I gave a glare at the frying pan before sighing and resting my head on my paws once more.

A minute later Ori joined us with a bowl.

"Gandalf said Ambush might be getting a bit thirsty." I happily lapped up the water in the bowl, giving Ori a small lick on his cheek before going back to my water.

"She is a brave dog." Thorin said and I looked over at him. I can't say I didn't raise my head a bit. Complements from Thorin Oakenshield are always welcome.

"How come you have her Mister Bogins?" Kili asked. I noticed several ears turn our direction though not eyes. Bilbo looked amused before putting down his frying pan and gently stroking my head.

"Better yet, why do you call her Ambush?" Fili looked at me in amusement as I soaked up the loving.

"In the Shire, there is a rose called Ambush. Lore has it that Yavanna planted them there herself, a reminder to hobbits that she watched over them. They are a sight to see, but rare to find. Their mostly black with red stripes and a couple white patches on each peddle. I named her after that rose not only because of her markings, but because she has a tendency to sneak up and ambush you at any moment. I find her company rather nice, and she has a good nose for when Lobelia is trying to steal my cutlery." I growled at the name and Bilbo patted my head.

"Do not worry Ambush, you don't have to deal with that dreadful woman for a while yet." Bilbo looked amused.

"Ah wonde' if that's that woman who was outside yer hobbit hole the mornin' we left." Bofur said allowed and Bilbo's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you say that?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing me while I just tried to look innocent.

"The lass went crazy in yer kitchen, snarlin' and barkin' at the window. We heard a woman scream but when Thorin went outside to see what it was about there was no body there." Bofur admitted and Bilbo nodded.

"That would be Lobelia for sure. I think Ambush purposely does it to just scare her. I've spent a good amount of time holding her back from trying to get at the dreadful woman. She married one of my cousins and they've been after Bag End since my father passed." I looked over at Bilbo who looked sorrowfully back in the direction of the Shire.

I whined butting my head against his hand and reaching up to give his face a lick. The hobbit sputtered in surprise and I barked a laugh as he pushed me away.

_Bang!_

"_MOTHER FUCKING FRYING PANS OF SATAN!" _I whined, nursing my head between my paws as I moved as far as I could from the hobbit. It wasn't very far since he nearly hit me again for moving at all.

"And that's the reason I have a frying pan." Bilbo said simply and a few of the dwarves moved away from Bilbo.

"_I love frying pans and I _hate _them." _I growled bitterly before going back to my water. It had been a long day and I was sore and hurting.

"_Thanks for the water Gandalf." _I said as I laid my head down on my paws. The odd pat on the head from a passing dwarf and the strokes along my bandaged mid-section and torso from Bilbo were like a comforting massage as I drifted off to sleep.

**The Hobbit – An Unexpected Companion**

I blinked awake tiredly, it seemed a good night sleep helped a bit but not enough to ward away the pain in my back. My once nice coat was still douse in blood in spots while the fur in others was patchy.

Call me vain, but I was kinda pissed about that. I liked my shiny, not patchy, and _clean_ fur.

I lifted my head, trying to figure out what had woken me up, only to find that it had been Bilbo clutching onto my fur. He was still asleep but his face was contorted in pain and fear.

"_Nightmares…" _I thought bitterly before leaning into Bilbo, (and hoping he'd let go of the death grip on my fur, it was kinda painful) and nuzzling him.

"A-Am…" He murmured before his grip loosened a little. I shifted a bit, trying desperately to ignore the pain in my body as I got up and looked down at Bilbo. He was still having a nightmare. His arm and fingers twitching and I was quick to look for any possible frying pans in arms reach.

"_Oh Bilbo…" _I said mournfully. I admit, I was mad I couldn't be there to protect Bilbo. I'd promised to protect him and I'd gotten stuck in a fight with the wolves. Bilbo had to fend for himself. _"Bit of a pathetic guardian ain't I?"_

My words were lost on the hobbit, so I just stretched as best I could without further irritating my wounds. Gazing one more time down at the hobbit, I gently grabbed Bilbo's blanket and pulled it a bit higher on him before turning to see if I could find who was on watch.

My eyes found Thorin's who was watching me from a top the little hill above the camp. I mentally cursed for a second before sighing and limping my way over to the dwarf prince. He watched silently as I neared before landing on the open dirt a little ways from him with a thud. Thankfully my belly didn't get injured.

Silence reigned over us and I just watched the trees. I don't know if any of the other wolves got away or if another pack would move into the territory now that the other one was gone, but I wouldn't risk it.

A rough and callused hand stroked my head and I turned to look at Thorin. I'll say it again, if I didn't know better, I'd fear my secret would be out in the wide open just by looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Ambush." He murmured and I cocked my head to the side, lifting on of my ears. I found it hard to 'lift an eyebrow' I didn't have so I adopted my own form of it. "You did good yesterday girl."

I gave a little woof, leaning forwards suddenly and giving the surprised dwarf a small lick on the cheek.

"_No need to thank me, just doing what I have to." _I grinned at the dwarf who scolded me for licking but I ignored him to going back to watching the tree line.

"Is there something out there?" I turned my head around to look at Thorin before laying my head down on my paws.

"_No, just a paranoid teenager." _I answered with a sigh. _"I'm going have a hell of a time keeping you lot alive."_

My attention went back to Bilbo and my eyes strayed to the little hobbit. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur weren't too far away and Dori seemed to have taken to the hobbit as well since he and his brothers were on the other side of Bilbo.

"You're a very loyal creature Ambush," Thorin murmured and I turned to look at him before getting up and going over to Bilbo. I curled around the hobbit as he started to twitch and mumble in his sleep again. I managed to get him to lift his upper body to use a less damaged part of my back as a pillow while my head lay not too far from his side.

"_I only wished I could have prepared you more Bilbo…" _I whined slightly before closing my eyes. I wasn't going back to sleep, but I figured being near Bilbo would help the little hobbit keep his nightmares at bay.

I remember somewhere that the Shire was attacked one winter by wolves, wargs, orcs and goblins. The winter the Brandywine froze over.

I had a feeling, that was true, and that Bilbo had probably been in the middle of it.

**The Hobbit – An Unexpected Companion**

"_FREEDOM!" _

…

"_Ow…" _I groaned, mentally scolding myself for moving too quickly. After Bilbo had woken up this morning, I'd been able to sneak away. By the time I returned, I had to endure Oin reapplying whatever that stinging stuff was and getting my injuries checked over before getting rewrapped like a mummy.

Bombur fed me breakfast from what everyone else was eating. Wolf stew and I asked Gandalf if I was a cannibal since I was basically eating another canine. Gandalf looked slightly disturbed at the thought but reassured me it didn't really count since I was technically human.

I didn't believe him but resigned to eating. Being injured meant no hunting rabbits for dinner so I was stuck eating the wolf regardless.

That leads me to now when I've finally gotten a bit of freedom, and acted like a little kid only to make myself feel more pain. Note to self; future dog fights such as this means no trying to run around only a day after.

Bilbo was looking at me like I was a fool, (technically even I was calling myself a fool for this one) and his hand was twitching towards the frying pan. Nobody was laughing about the frying pan after it was announced Bilbo killed the wolf yesterday with one good swing of it. Kili and Dwalin were getting the horses ready to go as Bombur and Bofur finished putting away the food supplies.

"By Aule's beard Ambush, you'll hurt yourself again if you bounce around like that!" Bilbo tutted and I gave him a look. Everyone else was quickly packing up and getting ready to leave while I was mentally wondering the schedule on who would be walking with me since Candy was hurt. She would still be coming with us so that meant dwarves were swapping ponies.

"_Meh, it would be the first time." _I laughed, barking as my memory flashed to a loving memory where I'd sprained my ankle but refused to let Jessie or anyone else check it.

"For a lass who took on a pack of wolves by herself, she sure is playful today!" Bofur chuckled. I gave another bark before moving around. My bright idea of getting more of the stiffness out before we had to start out. I was limping more due to stiffness of injuries then pain. The pain was elsewhere, like my back, sides and ear.

I took a sick sort of pleasure knowing that the wolf that tore up my ear was dead.

I was always warned that fighting with big earrings mean I might end up having my ear ripped up badly. I knew the consequences after a fight between some of the older cousins that had gotten physical. I'm not squeamish, so in the end, the blood had just made me more curious. Much to Aisilynn's distaste it caused my fascination with learning how to fight to grow.

"She's going to rip her stitches." Dori muttered as he passed and I slowly started stretching and trotting around the group. The stiffness started to leave and I mentally took a check list of what I could do and what I'd have to wait on.

Ambushing Bilbo was one of the things I could do though.

"_Come to Maddie Rose…" _I giggled evilly as I waited just behind a tree for Bilbo. He'd finally stopped watching me and it had given me the chance to stalk the little hobbit. I couldn't hunt rabbit, but hobbit worked for me.

"Ambush…" Bilbo saw me crouched, tail swinging from side to side slowly like a cat as I gazed at him intently.

Due to the wolf attack, I wouldn't attack him from out of nowhere for a while. No, if I was going to continue training him my chances would have to be in the open. Where he was comfortable until I could attack from the shadows once more.

"_Prepare yourself little hobbit." _I barked before leaping Bilbo dodged left as I turned a little less quickly or as gracefully as I normally would, and went once more.

It was like a dance, though less graceful on my end. Bilbo would try to hit me with the frying pan, I'd dodge out of the way, pretending it was a sword, and then come back. My kill shots were saved for rabbits but with Bilbo I could practice the motions puppies and dogs had ingrained by instinct.

I didn't have any other dogs to learn from in the Shire so I had to teach myself.

I saw a shot and I knocked Bilbo over, sitting on him to keep him down. Even thought he could keep my bulk of muscle and fur planted where he wanted me when he was standing, I still out weighted the hobbit and easily kept him pinned under me as I looked down at him with my tongue hanging out of my mouth.

"_Yes! Score for Madison!" _I barked happily, leaning down to lick Bilbo's face in amusement since he couldn't get out from under me nor could he smack me since I'd knocked the frying pan out of his reach with my tail. _"Victory is mine!" _

"'Et off Ambush!" Bilbo laughed and I barked once more before letting the little hobbit up. I barked once more, wagging my head with tongue lolling out on one side, the cutest look I could muster now that I looked like a rugged mountain dog.

"That was an impressive display of foot work Bilbo, where ever did you learn to move like that?" Gandalf asked, eyes looking at me approvingly. I blushed behind my furry face at the sight of impressed dwarves looking at my oblivious student. Good I'd done my job of training the hobbit well.

"Dancing," Bilbo grumbled with his nose twitching in irritation, not even aware that the others were paying attention. "I've done everything to curb such behaviour but nothing works! As she got bigger I had to find a way to dodge her. It got easier after I realized that all those dance steps my mother taught me found another use."

"_Took dances are like my families. You hide the fact you're teaching someone to fight by disguising it as a simple dance. It's why battle and blood shed seem less horrifying. It's a dance that means survival." _I barked again before taking as seat on my haunches.

"I know a man, he taught his children to fight with dancing. I've heard stories of his children being fearsome fighters but I've only had the pleasure of meeting two. His youngest granddaughter and one of her older cousins, the elder I've seen spar and I have no doubt the younger is just as capable on the battle field." Gandalf complemented and that caught Bilbo's ears.

"H-His _granddaughters?_" Bilbo stuttered.

"_Of course!" _I barked lowly.

"Adventurous young girls, loyal though. I dare say, any creature foolish enough to attack those that either considers family," Gandalf paused for effect and I rolled my eyes. "May find that their existence be whipped from the universe as nothing more than a small smudge of ink on paper."

"_Your flattery should go to Jessie, I am nowhere near capable of fighting as she or Morgan. The pickpocket could rob you blind and kill you where I have no such talents for stealth or cunning. Bo staff and sword are the only weapons I wield properly." _I huffed when Gandalf looked at me in amusement. _"Spears are fun but I have to remember to watch the pointy end." _

"Maybe if we're lucky, we will have a chance to cross paths with such talented shield-maidens." Gandalf ignored my after thought about the spears, and I watched as the rest of the company finish up before leaving.

"_To infinity and beyond!" _I cackled, walking beside Kili who was walking. Bilbo had persisted on letting the dwarf prince take his horse instead to walk with me but Kili said it was fine. I didn't mind or at least I didn't until Kili tried making me fetch the sticks he threw.

"Come on Ambush! Go fetch the stick."

"_Not in a million years. You go fetch the stick." _

"I'm afraid you're wasting your time Master Kili, Ambush refuses to chase anything unless she's playing with fauntlings."

"Fauntlings?"

"Hobbit children, Master Fili. Ambush has a liking for few adult hobbits in the Shire. Hamfest, Drogo, and my Took relatives are the only ones she listens too."

"_Drogo is Frodo's father, fauntlings are cute until they pull my fur, and Tooks are as wild as my family. What isn't there to like?"_

"Its just Kili-"

"-And Fili to you Mister Boggins."

"Just Bilbo as it seems you still butcher my name."

"_Butcher, Bilbo, Baggins, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, what's with all the B's in this world?"_

**The Hobbit – An Unexpected Companion**

Two weeks. It took two weeks for us to reach the out crop where Balin told them the story of the Battle of Moria. I had a vague memory of what happened during the story but enough to remember the more gory details of Thror's head rolling across the battle field. After hearing of it once more, I couldn't help growl out at the orcs. My eyes finding them with ease as I definitely remembered where they were.

"_I will kill each and every orc happily! I'm gonna rip their fucking internals out and feed them to their owners! Those pit spawned fraggers-" _My tirade of cursing at the orcs continued on, garnering swear words from my cousins, even vowing on Merlin's name that I'd happily cut Azogs head off and put it on a stake outside the gates of Moria if I ever got the chance.

I was just glad all my injuries (and Candy's since I didn't have to suffer Kili complaining about a dog who didn't fetch) were healed well enough that when we met the trolls I'd have more room to move then when I ambushed Bilbo the day after the wolf attack.

Mini-me named Captain Obvious kept commenting that had trouble against a pack of wolves, what could I do against a _troll_? Better yet, what could I possibly do to a _warg_?

Stubborn Soldier just bit back that I'd deal with it when the time came.

The last mini-me to have a say was Wise Warrior who recommended a little advice from Gandalf and pray that the little plan we cooked up worked.

Yes, I started mentally naming the arguing parts of my mind. I got bored okay?

**The Hobbit – An Unexpected Companion**

"_I don't know why you're all complaining about the rain." _I said cheerfully, walking beside poor Bilbo who looked like my aunts terroir when we'd give him a bath. He'd start out poofy, end up looking like a skinny little rat dog.

His hair clung to his face, clothes drenched through because he didn't expect such weather, I mentally wondered if I got the chance to as a human, go back in time and recommend a leather jacket or oil skin cloak to keep the water out better.

I seemed to fair just fine, the water passing over my outer coat of fur easily. I noticed that since the attack, strange things were happening. Like the camp fire would glow a tad bit brighter or hotter when I walked by, or if I was annoyed or angry (which only happened once when Gloin nearly cut Bilbo's foot of with his axe due to carelessness) the air would grow slightly colder around me, sometimes even a bit of frost was left under my paws.

Considering where I was and where I came from, my suspicions started to grow. Gandalf seemed fairly tight lipped about it and I figured the meddling wizard knew something more.

"Here, Mister Gandalf," I perked my ears up as Dori spoke up. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"_Nope, gotta find another wizard for that!" _I laughed and Gandalf looked back at me with amusement. Good to know my commentary kept at least _someone _entertained.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf said in amusement. I looked up a Bilbo as he looked down at me miserably. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!"

Bilbo's nose twitched in curiosity, or maybe it was from a large drop of water that fell down on his nose. "Are there any?"

"What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked and I let my doggy grin grow on my face.

"_There are five, icky Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown who I rather like more than the vain White Wizard, and then two Blues who I have no idea's names are, and last but the greatest Gandalf!" _I barked smugly, I'd get Saruman one day.

"There are actually six, including myself." Gandalf said and I tripped over a stone, slicing my paw a little.

"_Whoza say whaza?" _I sputtered disbelieving at what I heard. There were _five, _not _six. _I, of course, was ignored.

"The greatest of our Order is Saruman, the White Wizard, then there are the two Blues…" He paused and I giggled a little knowing that Gandalf didn't remember their names. "You know I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who are the other two?" Bilbo asked.

"_Yeah, who are the other _two_ Gandalf?" _I asked suspiciously.

"Well, there is Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said, holding out on the last wizards name.

"Is he a great wizard, or more like you?"

"_Ten points from judge Maddie Rose for entertainment value!" _I giggled, catching the scolding look on Gandalf's face.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foot hold in this world." Gandalf knew something dark was growing once more in the world. I didn't mention the fact that Sauron was making his return slowly with the help of a certain White.

I'd deal with that and the One Ring when Bilbo, and the dwarves were all _safe._

"Who is the last?" The curious question came from Bofur, reminding me there was still one wizard I didn't know of.

"The last would be our youngest member, Maddie Rose, the Red. She is the only female wizard among us. She is still but a girl, but her power grows stronger each day. She's kind and loyal girl, her magic revolving around ice and fire. Unlike others of our Order, she comes from a family of magical beings and she was chosen by Aule and Yavanna themselves." Gandalf looked back at me knowingly.

I stumbled over a root, my paws slipping as my mind tried to catch up with what was just said. I'm the fucking last wizard?! I'm gonna strangle someone for this.

Being in the Hobbit was both a dream come true and a nightmare for sure.

Suddenly becoming a Mary-Sue, not so much. It was bad enough I got turned into a dog!

"Wouldn't that make her a witch then?" Kili asked.

"No, witchcraft is magic practiced by men and woman who found some form of magic though sacrificing the lives of others. Maddie Rose and her family have magic running through their blood. The only sacrifice that girl ever made was the unwilling one of her own life." Gandalf said and I looked down at my paws, trying to concentrate on walking and not falling behind.

"Unwillingly gave up her life?" Bombur asked in shock.

"Her life went up in fire, Master Dwarf, she only has a few cousins to which she will ever see once in a blue moon. Mahal and Yavanna saved her, now, she is returning the favour for Middle Earth." I didn't look up when I felt sad eyes on me. I ignored it too keeping my paws moving.

_I didn't need more responsibility! _I whined a little, feeling the air around me lose a few degrees of warmth. It didn't bother me any, I was more focused on the fact I now just had a new title dropped on my unwilling head.

"_I dearly hope you are right about finding my answers in Rivendell Gandalf, because I'm starting to worry, I might not have been the best pick for this." _I murmured solemnly as I walked by Gandalf to trot at the front of the group by Daisy and Minty. The amusement I normally felt at bring reminded Daisy was Dwalin's pony wasn't there as I walked beside the two at the head of the group.

I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight it seemed. Handling stress was never my best ability. I was better at making sure not to panic during a fight.

* * *

**Dreamer: Again thank you everyone for reading!**

**Ambush: We can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Dreamer: For more on The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion, review, favourite, and follow!**

**Ambush: HOWL-**

**Dreamer: **_*Shoves Ambush out the door* _**HOWLIN' MAD AND LOVIN' IT~! ;3**


	5. Defective Magic, Useless Users

**Fangirlsama: I'm so sorry guys! I've had writers block so bad for this chapter, I was even tempted to just completely rewrite Unexpected Companion. Though as you can see, I didn't. Anyways, to keep you from waiting, I'll get right to the chase and thank all those who reviewed, also theirs cookies on the counter waiting for everyone who's faved, and followed since chapter 4. **_*Points at the huge stack of cookies and the numerous bottles of milk* _

**Also, just woooooow, 10,005 views to Unexpected Companion, 144 followers, 117 favourites and 43 reviews. _That _is why I didn't just give up on this story and restart from the beginning. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_*Cries Gai worthy tears* _

-LovesDragons: To be honest, the wizard part was a spur of the moment thing, I originally intended for Ambushes powers to be telekenesis and force fields, but protecting worlds is in her blood as I said and a it shows with her cousins and her family history. I'll be showing more into that later in the story for sure. Your welcome for the frying pans, I just think that hobbits should have frying pans. Makes them seem as harmless and naive as they usually do but still just as dangerous.

-Dman2000dd: I wouldn't have made it this far without your help hun! Thank you so much!

-blue mountain fairy: Thank you! Ambush is so far one of my favourite to write, especially with her commentary, though, to be honest, I'm starting to run out of ideas. I need more comments for our doggy peanut gallery in later chapters!

-wolfimus prime: Here it is! Sorry it took so long Wolf!

-KurokoChan8: I know, I keep intending to go back and fix it, but I never get that far. Then when I actually go to do it, I remember I still miss most of the mistakes. Whoops. LOL

-Angelic Reaper13: I'm glad the fight wasn't too bad, I was very worried about overdoing it on that part. I've seen aggressive dogs trying to attack other ones, but they never really got into a fight in front of me. I basically based it off what I imagined in my head, which isn't the most accurate place.

-Lunar Loon: I agree about the amusing side comments she makes, even if Gandalf never really answers unless their alone, I know Ambush appreciates the thought that someone hears her. I couldn't imagine the pain of not being able to talk and not even having sign language to help clear up that barrier.

-silverfoxkurama: :3 Yeah!

-Hearts Tempo: And here's another update!

-sad sabrin: Sorry it took so long!

-Guest: I got it back, just couldn't figure out what to write.

**Again, thank you to everyone for reading, favouriting, following and leaving your reviews! Over 9,000 views whoohoo! I can't believe how well this story has done! I swear I want to get further into it because I have tons of ideas, I just can't fill in the 'now' area. Anyways, on to...**

**Defective Magic, Clueless Users!**

_"Looking behind can be a messy business, but so can looking ahead." _I didn't want to look looked up at Gandalf, but I did as I saw Thorin cresting the hill towards the remnants of a only slightly familiar building. Said building was crumbling away upon the rocky hill it sat on, nothing but a husk like a corpse laid out for those who passed to see. Maybe it was because I knew what was coming, but the sight was like a giant red flag. Even if I desperately wished to, I couldn't just for no reason start jumping up and down and demand we go somewhere else. We needed those swords. _Bilbo _needs that sword. Frodo too since he would later need it on his oh so friendly jaunt to Mordor. Notice the sarcasm? Pardon me the anxiety has hit a high note today.

Gandalf looked at me questioningly after spotting the farm house, but didn't comment due to how close the rest of the Company was.

I hadn't been doing well with trying to get my magic to work, mostly only being able to either chill or warm up the air, make the fires burn hotter, and create a thin layer of ice and frost on the ground beneath my paws.

I'd have liked to progress further in the last two weeks since finding out, hoping that my 'magic' could give me an edge. Since I hadn't though, I was resigned to standing by and hope I was sneaky enough to move around the camp and keep the trolls distracted until Gandalf arrived.

Maybe I'd do one last ditch effort of stress induced practice later. Stress induce practice worked in the movies. Well, most of the time at least.

_"This is so creepy!" _I let out a whine, staying near the ponies.

"We'll camp here for the night, Fiii, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin ordered and my half cocked up plans started going hay wire in my brain. What if my presence had changed things? Would someone end up dead becase I wasn't as cautious as I should be? Oh the endless ways this could all go wrong were running wild.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf commented, a bit of sorrow in his tone as he carefuly walked through the burned out and overrun structure. I quickly made my way over to Bilbo so I wasn't in the line of fire of a pissed off Grey.

"What's the matter lass?" Balin asked, leaning down a little beside me as he and Bilbo shared a look.

"Think there's something dangerous out there?" Bilbo questioned, rubbing my back gently. I ignored them to keep my attention on scary duo, preferring to know if I have to run for it should the need arise.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf turned towards the approaching Thorin and I turned tail and scaled up onto the large rock behind Bilbo so I wouldn't get kicked or stepped on. My stomach was pressed to the ground as I watched the Wizard and Dwarf king. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

_"This would be amusing if those two weren't scary." _I said to Myrtle.

"I have told you already... I will _not _go near that place." Thorin growled, and I mentally wondered if he should have been a wolf or a lion with all the growling he does. Who was the animal here again?

"Why not? The elves could help us. Ambush is uneasy here and we could get food, rest, _advice." _Gandalf insisted. I growled at him for including me into his little mental war with Thorin, my ears laying back when several dwarves looked towards me as to confirm Gandalf's words.

_"Shouldn't you people be doing as Thorin ordered instead of just hanging around like ninnies?" _I barked at them, startling a few who quickly went back to their tasks. I saw Throin turn back to Gandalf out of the corner of my eye.

"I do not need their advice."

_"Buddy, you will."_

"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us. Besides, it is not only you who needs answers, I fear something is stirring, and that _dog_ seems to be the only one who can sense it."

_"Oi! Leave me out of this!" _I barked again.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria... Desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father? If you need your answers, then get them, we have no reason to go near that place." Thorin said, and I mentally sighed, stubborn males. Thorin's prejudice against the Elves nearly rivals that of my fathers against my mothers family.

The only difference was, Father is scared shitless of Mum, or he was...

"You are neither of them, Thorin. My questions lie with the Red Wizard, and I know that she is not there currently. She was to arrive in a few days time, and she may have answers for even _you._ I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf said in frustration.

The scowl he got in return could have been murderous for anyone else to be the target of. "I did not know that the were yours to keep."

_"Peanut Gallery thinks this is getting intense folks! Anymore of this and our two fan favourites are going to end up roasting each other with their eyes!" _I called, quickly ducking behind the rock when I earned Gandalf's ire. My head poked around to watch the two once again. _"This one believes that the Grey Wizard is one scary fellow. Alduin could probably take a lesson!" _

**In Some Other Part of the Multiverse-**

A giant black scaled dragon sneezed, covering his blonde haired, blue eyed opponent in snot while the orange haired thief standing beside a wounded white dragon broke down into a hysterical fit of laughter. Her amusement aimed at both dragon and dragonslayer. Said two glared at her, the latter sending a breath of fire her way only for it to be blocked by a shield made of molten rock that quickly solidified into hard stone. The moment the fiery attack stopped and the dragon returned his attention to his blonde opponent, the shield dropped and the woman started laughing once more. The white dragon beside her just sighing in resignation.

Her blue eyes turned to the twin moons above, a sad smile across her face before she summoned up a new ball of magma and threw it at the dragon who had started trading insults with her blonde cousin.

"I'm starting to wonder who's worse, my own cousin or Alduin...?" She said with a sweat drop tugging her at the shoulder guards on her Black Guard armour. The duo before her having forgotten their weapons and just decided that insults carried their disdain for each other.

**Back to the Company-**

It seems besides a few of the dwarves, no one else had really been paying attention to Thorin and Gandalf's conversation. Case in point...

"Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?" Okay, poor Bilbo didn't seem too worried about all this if my memory served correct, but then again, I haven't seen the Hobbit in a few years so I may be wrong. Oh this was going to end so badly.

_"If you don't come back, I'll hunt you down in Bilbo's name!" _I barked, watching as the wizard stomped passed. He didn't acknowledge my words, which for some reason stung.

_"...Fuck... Now what?"_

* * *

**Ambush's POV -**

"-been gone a long time," Bilbo anxiously joined Bofur, Bombur and I by the fire. I hadn't been in the mood to wander off to find something to eat, so I was sitting on a rock, fidgeting with nothing to do.

"Who?" Bofur asked in confusion as he dished up another bowl of rabbit stew. Bilbo patted my head, rubbing behind my ears as he looked out into the darkened distance. My eyes drifted back to the fire as I desperately tried to make my magic work.

_"Incendio!" _

"Gandalf."

_"Well I agree with you there... Fyrefiend!" _

I think Bofur rolled his eyes.

"Ye don't seem to 'ave much faith in us protectin' ya."

_"Don't take it personally. Abrakadabra!" _

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses!" Bofur tried to say cheerily, but even I could tell he was uneasy. Maybe that was me and my constant pacing earlier.

_"Great Fireball Jutsu?" _Another uneventful glare at the fire. My neck itched again and I turned toward the treeline. I hadn't smelled anyone, but I'm positive I could feel someone watching me.

"Here, stop yer pacin' and take this to the lads for us," And with that, two bowls of rabbit stew were deposited into Bilbo's hands. The anxious Hobbit paused long enough to give Bofur's back a look, but gave a wary sigh and started out of the camp.

"Come on Ambush!"

_"OH LORD OF LIGHT BLESS ME!?" _Nope, still nothing.

"Ambush!"

_"Hold your horses, I'm coming hobbit!" _

There was a drag in my step as we got further away from the camp, and the gaze that had been trained on me all night followed with us. I let my nose hit the ground, sniffing for anything unusual. The only thing depicted in that area being the smell coming from head and the slight smoke from deeper in the brush.

_"Crikies, better think of a plan B Hotshot," _I said mournfully as I spotted the frozen pair of brother's who were looking off into the forest in horror. This is not going to end well. Bilbo stopped between the two with a nervous look at the surrounding darkness,within his search of the darkness, he some how managed to not look directly forwards. That in itself was a feat of great skill since both brother's stood looking towards the massive tree that had been knocked over.

Bilbo paused long enough to look at the two who didn't seem to even notice him. That was actually kind of sad considering he was standing directly between the Sons of Durin. "What's the matter?"

Kili flinched and Fili sent a worried look towards the hobbit while I just took a heavy seat nearby and tried to ignore the horrendous smell coming form the up turned tree. I wasn't the best tracker, but with stronger scents I could follow anything. Case point, a company of thirteen dwarves or a trio of nasty trolls.

_"If I was human, I'd be losing my lunch right now." _I couldn't even pant because my taste buds were picking up the freaking smell.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili started, glancing over at Bilbo who gained an almost exasperated if fearful look.

"Yes?" Bilbo's hand was on the frying pan on his hip. I flinched and quickly started to check on the other horses. A moment later there were yelps of pain and the ringing of good iron pans meeting dwarven skulls.

_"I regret to inform you, that this is a heck of a lot bigger than this little dog," _I growled, but none the less followed the trio of younger members.

"We should get Thorin," Bilbo said firmly, both bowls still in hand because a hobbit would never waste food. That's like breaking a law and Bilbo has already lost a lot of weight.

"Eh, no need to worry him!" The blonde dwarf's voice was still twinged with fear. I couldn't tell you who of though. Bilbo was growing nervous.

"Not worry him? Something big enough to uproot trees isn't something to worry him about?!"

_"I'd like to know what they were doing to miss _trolls _making off with the ponies. Poor daisy and Bungo..." _I sighed, only to quickly give a startled bark as the three disappeared into the under brush. I leaped over trunks and painfully went though the branches of fallen trees so I could catch up with the trio who ditched me, and for good reason it seemed. Crouched behind another fallen tree (_"How did we miss signs of trolls?!"_), Bilbo turned to hiss at me.

"Go back to camp Ambush!"

Fili and Kili looked confused. "Why are you telling her to go back?"

"Because you just said there were _trolls _at that fire. We should go get Thorin before we're all trod on-"

**_SHWOOSH-CRACK! _**I nearly yelped as I was dragged down by my scarf by Bilbo as where I had once been standing was now the resting place of some poor tree kicked down by a troll. I couldn't tell you which troll had just about been my unexpected executioner, but I was just glad Bilbo had managed to pull me out of the way in time. None of us having even noticed the smelly creature (_*whistles innocently and tries not to blush*_) coming our way or how close we had been to its' path.

I crawled back to shaking paws in time to see the horrified and _furious _look on Bilbo Baggins face as he watched the troll walk towards the fire with Myrtle and Minty under its arms like sacks of potatoes.

_"Uh oh..." _I said fearfully watching the explosion happen. Despite being a gentle hobbit, the last two years had been stressful and down right taxing for my little charge and unlike everyone else, I had _seen _his temper at its worst. Like now. _"Poor trolls..." _

"He has Myrtle and Minty!" I don't know where the frying pan came from, but it was suddenly there and a confused pair of brothers now had a bowl each in their hand. With the gravest voice I had ever heard out of my hobbit, he turned to the brothers and said. "Kili, Fili, we need to get the ponies back. You two head back to camp with Ambush and tell Thorin - _do not argue with me_ \- go tell him about the trolls."

_"... Shit... I was right..." _

"What about you?" Fili asked suspiciously. Bilbo raised his frying pan.

"I'm going to try and get them free. Tell Thorin to have a damn good plan of keeping them distracted."

_"Oh dear, this wasn't supposed to happen... This is _so not _cannon dammit!" _

And with that whine, I was dragged away from my hobbit who bravely dashed into the underbrush with nothing but a frying pan. I was _doomed. _

* * *

_"Idiots! All of you are idiots!" _I growled, watching the group from my spot looking out at the camp but still out of sight. I'd was thankful all my white fur was lower on my body so I could lay flat and still in the darkness.

On a good note, even if Bilbo's confidence had been on the wrong side of the scale, at least the rest had gone fairly close to what I could remember.

An example was, Bilbo somehow managed to get the knife with out being caught and used as a handkerchief, but in return, when he freed the ponies, the trolls had discovered him. This was about the time I reappeared (I managed to slip away from Kili at camp and darted back the way we came) with Kili hot on my heels and the rest of the Company following more slowly, forewarned of three trolls and Bilbo's demands of a distraction. I don't know if they originally planned to all come charging in like a bunch of lunatics with no battle plan, but they did anyways and Bilbo managed to slip away from the trolls.

Unfortunately, it was _Fili _(cue near heart attack and second death in a _bush_) who was captured and used as a hostage. Bilbo had shown himself when Fili had also been used against him as well, seemed the loin clothe wearing troll, 'William' I believe his name was, was the smarter of the bunch and had noticed the hobbit missing in the group.

So here I sat, worried sick, no sign of Gandalf _any where_, and a group of dwarves who were divided on blaming the hobbit who had been trying to _help _and just the stupidity of the situation.

I was taking notes of the ones blaming my hobbit, they would be finding disgusting parts of my dinner in their boots and bedrolls for certain once I managed to figure out how to get them out of this.

_"Ugh, what is the point of magic if I can't use it!" _I snarled, careful to keep my actual growling down. My anger had hit the breaking point with myself for this one. _"Useless, stupid, shitty magic can't make even a **Fireball!**" _

It was like dissecting a sheep's eye in eighth grade, the morbid fascination (and a tad bit of fear) as a freaking _fireball **erupted** sideways _out of the fire pit and into the tree's above my head. I stood stock still for a moment before I went bounding away from the clearing so I could come back at it from another side where I had nearly torched myself.

_"In the words of the Inquisitor, well, shit..." _I said as I finally returned to find three trolls arguing on what had happened and a group of fourteen very pale individuals, some of whom had just been above the rather erratic fire. The most dimwitted of the three trolls had been sent to put out the fire to which he just bashed with a stick.

Even with my fear of fire, my recent discovery was the first step to my magic, so I did the one thing you couldn't get me to do three years ago if you had tied me down. I started to try meditate right there in the darkness of what would be known (or was it already called that?) as the Trollshaws.

Try being the key word.

_"Fuck, frag, shit, hell and slag... This is going to take _forever._" _See? This is why I didn't meditate before and why I struggled to now. And dawn was still several hours away...

_"Come on you useless bitch," _I scolded myself, sitting upright (as well as a dog could anyways) and closed my eyes. I focused on my breathing. I needed peace, and that was really hard to do with a group shouting insults at the trolls trying to cook them.

I had never been actually _taught_ to meditate, at most the family councillor the judge had ordered us to see on a regular basis had had me using a simple trick of moving my fingers and toes rapidly before slowing down over a certain amount of time it took for me to get out of the anxiety I had developed after Jessie's brutal murder.

Even though I hadn't been the one to find my uncle brutally murdered in his own house and my cousins under the ice of the nearby river with the same torture marks, I was still traumatised by the fact of it all. It had been another thing my father had blamed my mother for when they started fighting. It was then I started training myself harder.

Even though I didn't have fingers, I felt that I needed to at least get rid of the anxiety slowly creeping up so I started moving my 'fingers' and 'toes' as best I could, adding my tail in on whim. Multitasking was harder and I really had to focus to make so many parts of me move without a set pattern.

I could feel the tingly sensation coming over my nerves as I relaxed, the familiar tingle in my muscles and something else. I couldn't quite describe it really as anything other than my magic. It was warm _and _cool to the metaphorical touch, but at the same time burning on the hot and cold spectrum. It flowed through my very body slow like a glacier and fast as a raging fire. It was a paradox in itself and again two parts of me warred with each other saying it was both right and wrong.

I could feel the difference in the air as my eyes snapped open and I stood up, a thick layer of ice beneath my paws as I opened my maw and shouted. **_"Fireball!" _**

* * *

"You should have waited for me to come save them." Gandalf scolded as he looked at my soot covered paws. I shrugged helplessly with a nervous laugh.

_"Eh, is that Bilbo calling?! Oops, sorry Gandalf, gotta go!" _I cried, darting away with my tail between my legs as I avoided the scorched ground that lead towards the trolls hoard and the still burning fires of my second attempt at magic.

I will not divulge what happened because it was down right horrifying, scarring (Dori will never forgive me if he finds out I was behind it, poor Ori...), and dangerous. Mythbusters, you have it right, do not try what you see at home people.

'Fireball' is an uncontrolled mass of destruction with no direction and apparently its own ill intent towards the trolls. I'm pretty damn sure the damn 'spell' had been sentient too, because it went straight for William first. That's all I'm telling you.

Honestly, William _didn't_ get torched and then the fireball _didn't _swerve and blast straight _through_ the spite to which my dwarves were tied too and straight into _Tom _who was blown backwards in an almost comical manner into the forest where his so called clothing had been burning on him. And to make matters worse, my first fireball spell didn't just stop midair and go the opposite direction to stick to a screaming Bert who had been blinded and thankfully didn't stomp on my small companions when he went running wildly into the trees.

Nope, none of that happened _at all _and _**no **_I am not in denial. Seriously, now get it out of your heads. And those of you laughing, stop it you little shites its not funny because it. Didn't. Happen.

"I'm so glad you're safe Ambush, as soon as I get my hands on that Red Wizard, I'll be giving her a firm word about playing with fire magic." Bilbo told me as I joined him outside the troll hoard. "A _very_ firm lecture and a frying pan to the head like Dori told me too. What she did was dangerous! She could have _killed _Thorin and the others!"

_"... Oh Primus save me..." _I whimpered as I placed my head between my paws. _"I'm _doomed._"_

...Okay, so maybe I _am _in denial. I pray no one in my family finds out.

* * *

**Unknown POV - **

**Spy in the Trees -**

He stared out at the destruction of the Trollshaws and couldn't help but sweat drop. When he had ordered the spirit to watch over his cousin on his little sisters orders, he hadn't intended _this._

What had to be nearly a six hundred square feet in total of forest was either levelled by a rampaging troll on fire or turned to ash by the self named spirit who had hijacked his little cousins second spell and used it as a _physical body _to attack the troll once known as William for nearly squishing his charge and being her main source of anxiety when the blonde dwarf had been skillfully (and that was skillfully considering just how _dumb _they were) used as leverage against the rest of the group.

He looked at the tree he had been lounging in when he had been watching the whole ordeal and sighed mournfully. He may not have been a ninja lover (Pirates were sooooo much cooler Divines dammit) but he'd spent enough time around the Shinobi his little sister loved so much so it was hard to not pick up on their tricks. Tree hopping was his favourite, much better way to travel compared to slow moving caravans on horse back, that was for sure.

"Maker's breathe Vengeance, why did you have to burn the troll _there_?" The old being in a thirteen year old physique demanded, looking at the purple astral projection floating beside his new tree branch. May the old one rest wherever it was and he hoped to the Divine it wasn't an ent the little pyromaniac had just destroyed.

_"It kicked the cute dwarf dwarf with less hair then the others," _The being with a definitely _male _voice said as it shrugged. The projection itself hadn't had a body in a long time, but the human like shape was hard to miss (also male) but lacked an actual _face._ Vengeance had never seen the need for a new face after so many years, so here he was just sitting back like it hadn't just flambed the troll William from the pelvis outwards. No one else seemed to have noticed _that _little tibbit since William had been on fire faster than the mortal eye could actually catch.

"...You better behave for Lil Red or _I'll _deal with you," The so called 'thirteen year old' grumbled before jumping off and in the direction of Rivendell, the sword wrapped in leather on his back feeling heavier as the spirit it contained returned to said sword.

"I wonder if the family was always so _crazy,_" The part-time shinobi/mage/Inquisitor/older brother murmured while shaking his head. If his family didn't kill him, one of his targets would one day.

* * *

**Fangirlsama: And tada! I am really excited to see what you all think of this, because I literally did the one thing I _didn't _ever think of while I was going emo on this chapter trying to decide how to deal with the trolls. I was as bad as a certain power craving Uchiha antagonising over killing his older brother.**

_*Fangirlsama plops down on her bed covered with teddies of all her favourite characters and sighs* _**I'm just glad I finally got this done! Again I can't wait to see what you all think! I enjoyed this chapter once I had an actual idea I could work with. I struggled on whether Ambush should finally use her magic and help the Company or not use it and just sit back and watch. My aunt mentioned just going with the middle ground and voila!**

**Ambush: **_*Comes in covered in even more soot and a distinct set of markings around her eyes* _**Evil woman... **

**Fangirlsama **_*Waves off Ambush with an excited glee* _**I know Bilbo seemed a bit OOC but I figured if he's had to deal with Lobelia _and _Ambush that he gained some confidence and skill in sneaking around. He did have to dodge _some _of Ambushes traps after all.**

**Ambush: HEY!**

**Fangirlsama: Anyways, thanks for reading and being a great bunch who pushed me for this. I'll try and post again soon!**

_*Moonchaser appears and kicks Fangirlsama through the recently fixed hole in her wall* _

**Moonchaser: LIAR! GET MY STORY DONE ALREADY YOU LAZY BITCH!**

**Ambush: ..._Really_? **

**Moonchaser:** _*Turns to readers and waves* _**Until next time! HOW-**

_*Fangirlsama reappears and dumps Moonchaser's aft in the Arctic while she returns to her bed*_

**Fangirlsama: My _line bitch. _Howlin' Mad and Lovin' it! ;3**


End file.
